The Neighbor
by MochaChocaLatte
Summary: Five year old Harry Potter is watched by a new neighbor who is anything but friendly, but for some reason wants to get to know Harry better, perhaps even save him from his miserable life with the Dursley's. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: In Which a Boy Needs a Family

Disclaimer: This is all from JKR's world, but with my plot!!!

Five year old Harry Potter awake with a start as his Aunt Petunia banged on his cupboard door and screeched, "Up! Get UP, you lazy boy!" Harry stopped himself from groaning as he heard the latch on the door get unlocked and his aunt gave one last bang on the door for good measure. Harry had been hoping that the last five years of his life had just been one long elaborate dream, and he would wake up. Everyday he hoped this would be the case and everyday he was vaguely disappointed. 

Harry knew he had to hurry, though, or he would be in trouble. He quickly sat up and picked up an almost toothless comb from a small ledge inside the cupboard. He ran it a few times over his unruly hair, for what good it would do, and pushed his door open slowly. He shut the door behind him and relocked the cupboard, knowing that if it accidentally flew open during the course of the day he would find himself locked inside for the next day or so. 

Walking timidly into the kitchen, Harry was assaulted with the savory smells of bacon and eggs frying as well as coffee for Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia looked expectantly at Harry, and when Harry didn't say anything, she said, "Well, what are you waiting for, boy, make the toast! And you better not burn it! I want everything to be perfect on my Duddikin's first day of school!" She then left Harry alone to make the toast and went to wake up her son. 

Harry smiled. He had forgotten that today was the first day of school. He would finally be allowed to meet other kids his age and maybe even make a friend or two. Surely it couldn't be _that difficult to make new friends? Harry grinned in with the knowledge that he would finally have a chance to have some fun, as his aunt, uncle, and cousin all entered the room. _

"Boy!" His uncle's loud voice boomed out, "Have you finished my breakfast yet?" Harry nodded, with the grin still plastered on his face. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." Harry realized his error and quickly hid his smile. He then sat down at the table and quickly consumed the dry toast and water placed in front of him, then watched in disgust as Dudley swallowed piece after piece of the greasy bacon. His uncle saw Dudley too, but instead of disgust, he was beaming with pride. He ruffled his son's hair and proudly proclaimed, "That's right, my boy, you need to grow big and strong just like your father." This seemed to fall on deaf ears, though, as Dudley was still incredibly focused on devouring any and all food within a five foot radius of himself. 

He stopped abruptly though, seeing Harry stare at him, and then smiled evilly. He then picked up the last piece of bacon and waved in front of Harry's face, taunting him with the prospect of extra food. Harry eyed the bacon warily, knowing that Dudley would not just give him the bacon. He was right, as soon as his hand lifted just slightly to reach for it, Dudley pulled his hand back and licked the piece of bacon slowly before he consumed the final piece of bacon. Harry just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Dudley, more angry at himself than anything. He should have known better.

Luckily, Dudley was finished and Harry was finally allowed to leave the table. His aunt told the boys to get their book bags for school and wait by the door for her to walk them to the bus stop. Harry ran to his cupboard and grabbed the grocery bag that he was lucky to use as a book bag and remembering to lock the door shut, he ran to the front door and waited patiently for his aunt and cousin. 

His cousin came crashing down the stairs first, and only stopped just as he had knocked into Harry and both boys tumbled onto the ground, with Harry on the bottom, practically suffocating from his large cousin's bulk, especially as he was smaller than most other children his age, anyways. His aunt came into the room just as Dudley and Harry were trying to untangle themselves. His aunt gently lifted her son off the floor, leaving Harry to pick himself up. She then demanded to know what happened. Dudley immediately began to sniffle, "Oh, mummy, it was horrible! I was just walking to the door like you told us to and Harry threw himself at me. Why would he want to do that to me, mum?" 

Harry's mouth dropped open at the lie his cousin so easily just told. He wanted so much to jump onto the fatter boy and try to choke him. He very much doubted that his scrawny hands would be able to complete the task, however, so he stayed silent and listened as his aunt coddled his cousin and sent him murderous glares that meant after school he would be in trouble. Harry sighed and followed his aunt and cousin out the door and down the street to the bus stop. He wasn't included in the conversation his aunt and cousin were having, so he quietly walked in their shadows, day dreaming. A few doors down, he vaguely noted that someone new was moving into the neighborhood, and he vaguely felt sorry for the new person, knowing his aunt would be spying on them. Once they reached the bus stop, Harry saw other children there, all bigger and older than he was. He looked around in interest and even got some girls to smile at him and gush about how cute he was. Harry smiled, there were some people in the world who liked him! 

He happily boarded the bus for his first full day of school, and shuddered at the sight in front of him. He found a seat near the front and sat down, grasping his grocery bag closer to him as other kids were slowly piling on the bus. Harry looked out the window to see a teary Aunt Petunia wave good bye to Dudley and shout out, "I'll pick you up this afternoon dear! I love you!" Dudley then waddled over to the bus and with a small amount of difficulty climbed the stairs and sat down a few seats away from Harry with a boy who Harry mentally nicknamed 'rat face'. He heard the beginnings of their conversation, "Hello, I'm Dudley Dursley, what's your name?" "Piers Polkiss, glad to meet you." the boy replied. Harry shuddered to think what typed of person would actually want to be friends with his overweight and obnoxious cousin, but he figured maybe the boy was just trying to be polite, and he looked straight ahead, preparing himself to meet his first friend.

Thanks for reading! If you could review, that would be great!!!


	2. Chapter 2: In Which Meetings are Made

Disclaimer: All is owned by JKR except for the plot!!!

A/N: Sorry, I did something strange and this chapter somehow got deleted. The review responses for this chapter are gone, but that's not too bad. I am so happy right now that I saved everything!!!!

Once the doors opened to reveal a school, that to Harry seemed to be the biggest place on earth, Harry filed off the bus with the other students. He stopped at the foot of the stairs to the bus and stood there for a moment with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Unluckily for Harry, his cousin was right behind him and knocked him over, laughing at him.   
  


"What'd you knock him over for?" Piers asked Dudley. 

"Him? He's my freaky cousin, and I can." Piers seemed impressed by Dudley and he just grinned and walked past Harry who's glasses were now broken in two. He didn't seem important enough to worry over too much with his baggy clothes and now broken glasses. Harry picked up his broken glasses and mournfully looked down at them. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were going to kill him. Harry mourned this loss for a moment, but figured he should at least fin some tape to repair his glasses with. 

He wandered into the school building and timidly walked into the first classroom he saw with tape laying on the desk. Harry crept into the room and looked around for the teacher. Whoever the teacher was, they were nowhere in sight. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he would not have to answer any awkward questions. He quickly walked over to the desk and pulled a bit of the tape out of the dispenser. He expertly wrapped it around the bridge of his glasses and placed them back on his face.

Everything became clear once again. Harry looked proud of himself that he managed to fix his glasses without being knocked in the head by Uncle Vernon, when he noticed a man standing in the corner of the classroom.

Harry groaned, how could he have missed him? Harry was sure that this man was not just any ordinary man. He would have given Uncle Vernon a run for his money in the scary department. He was tall with greasy black hair and cold black eyes. His skin was pale, which pronounced even more clearly the cruel sneer that was gracing his lips. 

Finally the man spoke, "And who are you to come waltzing into my classroom and stealing my tape without my permission while I am standing right here no less?"

Harry was now terrified, "P-Please, sir. I didn't see you there."

"Ah, I see, so you just expected to steal my belongings and get away with it?"

"No, sir, I just…my glasses-" The man cut Harry off, "I do not want to hear your sad excuses. What did you say your name was, boy?" "Harry, sir, Harry Potter." If it was possible, the man's sneer became even more disgusted with the small child standing in front of him. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, regardless of your excuses over why you felt the need to come into my classroom and steal what is rightfully mine, you will have to pay for that tape. After school, come back to this class and I will tell you what you must do." Harry nodded at the man and began to back quickly out of the room. Once outside the door, he ran outside the school and onto the playground which was now bursting with children all ready to get to their first day of classes. 

Harry sighed, it was his first day and he was already in trouble. Maybe his aunt and uncle were right. Maybe he was good for nothing and lazy and disrespectful and rude. The man in the room seemed to think he was. Harry looked glum at this thought, but trudged over to where a kind looking woman was standing and gathering all the students in her class. Once Harry reached the crowd of children, the woman saw him and beamed.

"Alright, it looks like we now have everybody here. Let's go on inside and I can show you all where our class is, then you can find your own way after this week. Harry smiled, this woman was much nicer than that other teacher.

The rest of that morning, Harry had enjoyed himself more than he ever had in his young life. He was given four books all his own that he was allowed to write in with a freshly sharpened pencil. His teacher smiled at him when he asked if she was sure she could trust him with such precious things. Harry was in awe of the new world surrounding him. His teacher seemed a little upset that he didn't have a book bag, but Harry assured her that what he had was fine enough for him.

At lunch time, Harry went into the cafeteria with his classmates and ate the banana that his aunt packed for him. One of the other kids even let him have half of his tuna salad sandwich since he didn't like it anyways. Harry was very happy, then he went to recess.

Harry was playing football with the other boys from his class when Dudley came over and pushed Harry down, calling him a freak. Not only was Dudley doing this, but so were about three other boys, including Piers. Harry looked upset, but his cousin just sneered at him. Dudley then said that anyone else who went near Harry Potter, the freak, must be a freak too, and would be treated like one. Seeing Harry's growing black eye, the rest of the class moved their game away from the dejected boy and began playing again like nothing happened. 

Harry walked over to a bench at the edge of the playground and sat down with his head in his hands. He began thinking about the day that he had so far. The only good part about the entire day had been his nice teacher and how she gave him his own brand new pencil and books. He knew that this was the only good part left of his life right then, so he did _not want to lose it. He promised himself that he would try as hard as he could to do well in class and make Ms. Watson proud._

He would at least have plenty of time, he thought. He knew as soon as he got back to the Dursley's house, he would have to be in his cupboard. At least he had an excuse then to be alone without Dudley bugging him. 

The rest of his day went by very slowly. When they chose their permanent seats in the class, Harry was shunned onto the table that only had one other boy there, and he was the little boy that Ms. Watson had said was "special". The boy never really listened to Harry, but at least he told Harry random facts about himself like, "My mom said that when I learn to tie my own shoes I will be a big boy." Harry often found himself confused by these remarks, but not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings, he smiled and said that that was great.

As much as Harry was beginning to feel miserable about not having any friends in class, he dreaded the end of the day. He still had to go talk to that scary teacher who had gotten angry at him for taking some tape.

As soon as his teacher dismissed the class, the other children all ran out the door. Harry stayed behind and slowly placed all his books neatly into his bag. He then walked as slowly as possible to the classroom that he had walked into that morning. Knocking quietly, Harry heard a voice say, "Enter." Harry gulped and pushed the door open.


	3. Chapter 3: In Which Lessons are Taught

Disclaimer: Ok, this goes for the entire rest of the story. This is all JKR's world. I am just a humble author telling my version of events!!!

A/N – Ok, it has come to my intention that I did not write a part in the last chapter too well. One reviewer asked me how Harry could see the small tape dispenser and not Snape. My explanation is that Harry was actually looking for the tape and focusing his energies into finding it, while merely glancing around the room, he did not notice Snape. Hope that clears everything up!!!

~*~*~*~

Severus was under a temporary probation from Dumbledore. He really had two missions while here. Dumbledore told him that if he could successfully handle fifth graders, then he would be hired as the Potions teacher next year. Although he really would have liked to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, he knew that this would not be happening any time soon. The Ministry of Magic refused to let a Death Eater, even one turned spy, teach impressionable young minds how to protect themselves. 

Severus also was there to check on Harry Potter. The boy looked astonishingly like a smaller version of his father. He had the same annoyingly messy midnight black hair. He even had many of the same infuriatingly obnoxious expressions. He almost did not even have to ask his name once he saw the look of remorse on his face. His father's face often held the same expression. Remorse that he had been caught. Harry was an exact replica of his snob of a father. Except for his eyes. He had Lily's eyes. 

It was pure luck that the boy just happened to fall right into his lap that morning. Now all he had to do was get invited to the boy's home and prove to Albus just how easy Potter's life was. His aunt and uncle must have raised Perfect Potter to think he could just strut wherever he wanted and take whatever he wanted. The events of that morning only strengthened his belief that the boy was a spoiled brat.

Severus watched angrily as a small child came into the room. The boy nervously looked around his room. Severus smirked to himself, the brat must be worried that he would be lurking in the shadows of the room. He vaguely wondered if the elder Potter brat was a skinny and small when he was a child. He pushed this thought aside, though, in favor of trying to scare the boy as much as he could. 

"Well, Mr. Potter, at least you are not above coming to me after school." Severus sneered to the boy. "You will wash all the desks in this room before you may go home." 

Harry was very visibly relieved. All he had to do was wash some desks? He was used to cleaning for the Dursley's, and this wouldn't be too hard for Harry. He had been expecting something much worse from the terrifying man. 

"Yes, Mr. … What did you say your name was?" Harry timidly requested.

"I didn't." Severus snorted at Harry's rude remark. "You may call me Mr. Snape or sir." Harry nodded that he understood. Harry then set to work using a spray bottle and paper towel. 

Perhaps this man wasn't as bad as Harry thought. After all, Harry did just walk into his room and take some tape without asking. Harry had been in trouble for much less and for what he didn't do before. This man seemed almost cuddly to Harry compared to Aunt Petunia's screech and Uncle Vernon's bellow. Harry grinned to himself at the thought of the harsh man standing at the front of the room wearing a giant teddy bear costume. He hid his smile when he saw the man give him a harsh look, and set to work again, more furiously than before. 

Once he quickly finished his job, he handed the spray bottle back to the man, and threw away his paper towel. The man then told him, "I've hope you have learned your lesson and there will be no need to repeat this experience." Harry looked up at the man somberly and nodded his head that he had in fact learned his lesson. He then grabbed his plastic bag and left the room, running as quickly as he could to avoid having even more meals taken away for not coming home on the bus.

Harry walked into Number Four Privet Drive with a frown. He half expected his aunt to be watching out the window just waiting for the chance to punish him. When she wasn't Harry found that he didn't know what he should do. Deciding on the safe approach, he sat down at the kitchen table and opened his writing book. He began to slowly and carefully write the letter A over and over again on the page. Just as he was finishing, he heard the front door open. He could tell that it was his aunt and Dudley.

Dudley and Aunt Petunia shuffled into the kitchen and Harry immediately knew why they were not there when he got home. Dudley had various flavors of ice cream all over his face and down the front of his shirt. Harry tried to hide the disgust from his face, but found it very difficult. His aunt finally noticed him at the table. 

"You, boy, why weren't you on the bus?" she yelled. Although Harry knew that the only reason she really cared was because she missed a chance to show Harry once again how much more they liked Dudley at the ice cream stand. Harry mumbled something about missing the bus and his aunt just glared at him, announcing that he would have no supper that evening. Harry found that he didn't mind as much as he usually would but he put on a weepy face that he knew would please his aunt.

He then told her that he and Dudley needed their books covered for the next day of school. His aunt chose not to respond to this and Harry figured that this was his signal that he could leave if he wanted to. Harry walked out the back door and began walking around the neighborhood. He cringed when he heard the door to the house slam behind him. Looking back, he saw Dudley with his face and shirt still dripping the ice cream which was getting so bad that the flavors were melting through the shirt and it started to cling to his bulky frame. Harry stood still for a moment too long. 

Dudley noticed him and began to chase after him. Harry turned and ran as if Satan, himself, was on his heels. Harry cringed when he heard more footsteps add to his cousin's. He knew that Dudley's new gang were all out of their homes and now chasing after him. They ran for a good while. Through the park at the end of the street and around the corner. He turned another corner and began tearing down the street. He saw Mrs. Figg, his babysitter's house and cut into her back yard. He knew where there was a loose board in the fence and he could get away from the other boys. 

He pulled the wooden board aside roughly, giving himself a few splinters in the process, but slid his tiny frame through the gap in the fence with ease. He saw that the boys had seen his trick and he just left the fence as it was and made a run for it. Harry was looking behind him to see if any of them could fit through the fence when he slammed head on into a man standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry gulped when he looked up at the towering frame of Severus Snape, who looked like he would gladly ring Harry's neck. Harry took a step back and then turned around, prepared to flee. He then realized: Dudley and his gang were on the other side of the fence. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Or as Harry thought, a mountain and a whale. 

~*~*~*~

To my Reviewers:

Rachie-baby18 – you will just have to wait and see the way that Snape treats Harry, although the way he does in this chapter may change….

Saturn Angel1 – I hope this is soon enough for you!

Ice-Angel – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. No it will not be slash or romance. This is just about a little boy needing someone to help and love him. Sorry about the part with Harry's glasses, I should have been more descriptive. See note at top.

Kateri1 – Thanks, mine too!

Shortnsassy – yes, I was a tad confused, but I'm glad you cleared that up!!! Thanks for your review, I believe this chapter answered your question!

Gina – Thanks

Tati1 – Haha, yep, it is Snape. It's ok, I like the hyper reviews, they make me laugh, as I can get a mite hyper at times myself. (My friends are now mocking me and gasping in shock that I am hyper!)

Fairygirl131129 – Yay, you guessed it was Snape!!!

Rofro05 – I know, I was sad too, but I knew JKR said that Harry didn't have any friends because of Dudley so I wanted to stay true to the books!

t.a.g.0 – yep, this chapter explains why Snape has to work at the muggle school, I mean, it makes sense, I can't believe that Dumbledore would thrust innocent young children on him without at least knowing if Snape can stop himself from strangling them!

Melissa Jooty – Thank you so much for your review!!! I know, I am American, can't help it, I am going to try a bit harder to use the British versions of the words to get my work as close as I can to canon, you really have helped me out!

Sylvanus Snape – Thanks, it made me sad too!

Azntgr01 – I hope this one was long enough for you!

Amber16 – I love Ice Age, it is so funny!!!!

Andromeda's Kitty – You will just have to wait to see!!!

Jessyka – Why? WHY? I actually have no idea why, call me a crazy artist!!!

Wolf Lupin – I try to update relatively quickly!!!

GoddessMoonLady – Yep, it is Snape. Yeah, rough day for Harry!

Anora – You will just have to wait and see if Snape is evil the whole story!!! HEHE!

Majandra2 – I don't think I have ever been threatened to write or else. I am scared!!! I am learning French. Bonjour!!!!

A. M. Winters – I am glad you feel special, you should. Ok, deflating my head now. Yeah, the other kid did have mental disabilities, I was trying to put it nicely. Yep, it is Snape and as we all know he is not a very nice person!!!

Ok, Please REVIEW!!! It helps me so much!!! You guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4: In Which Flowers are Mended

Disclaimer: Yes, I own all of this because in reality I am in fact JK Rowling. Ok, ok, I'm not JKR, but I certainly wish I was as talented, because she is the one who came up with the world and the characters. I just happen to think up this oh so humble plot!!!

A/N: Sorry, couldn't update last weekend. I had to go to the big game. So sad, Michigan State lost. Actually, I don't care that much, but if you don't act sad people will seriously maul you there!!! Ok, enough of my ramblings, on with the story!

Severus looked down at the trembling child before him. He smirked to himself that the Potter brat was finally properly afraid of him. Good, the boy probably didn't have to worry about anything in his entire life. It was about time someone changed that.

Harry looked around frantically searching for an escape, any escape. He couldn't find one, and he knew from the snickers behind him that Dudley and his gang had seen that he was trapped. Harry opted for Mr. Snape only because he figured there was a smaller chance that he might be physically wounded with the towering man.

Harry was suddenly worried that the man had not said anything to him, yet. He was just standing there glowering at him. This was putting Harry on edge as his Uncle Vernon would have turned purple and be shouting at Harry about how disrespectful he was, especially after he and his Aunt Petunia had taken him in out of the kindness of their hearts. Harry figured maybe he was the one who should make the first move.

"I – I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to just barge into your yard like this-" Harry squeaked out, but the man just snorted.

"Oh, so am I to understand, Mr. Potter, that you did not in fact mean to tear through my back yard, in the process breaking my fence and ruining my flower garden? Are you insinuating that this is all just some grand misunderstanding, and that you really meant to do something else?" Mr. Snape silkily replied. 

Harry just looked at the dark man in front of him. Besides the fact that Harry didn't understand half the words that he just said, the man somehow managed to bring about a large amount of distress in him, causing Harry to be momentarily unable to produce any coherent speech. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Snape seemed to take this as an affirmation that Harry had purposely tried to destroy his yard. He sneered down at Harry and then told him that he would either go to his parents or Harry could fix his fence and garden for him. 

Harry did not want to correct the man at this point in time to tell him that he had no parents. Seeing as him not telling Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon at this point in time that he had managed to single handedly destroy half of his backyard did not seem like a pleasant experience to Harry.

So, Harry eagerly nodded his head at Mr. Snape and told him that he would help him, whenever he could. Harry was dismissed from the man's presence, being told to come back that Saturday at one o'clock. 

In Harry's excitement of being allowed to leave without the man blowing up at him, Harry tore out of his backyard, completely missing the smirk that Severus allowed himself. This would be much easier than he had originally thought.

~*~

The rest of the week passed by remarkably slowly for Harry. School was not getting any better and nobody was talking to him at all anymore. His only consolation was that he was doing much better than Dudley was. At least at the rate that things were going so far. Harry hadn't seen Dudley actually ever look at a book outside of class, so it was no wonder that Harry's homework always came back with a bright sticker and Dudley's always came back with a whole lot of red marks all over the page.

That Saturday, his aunt got him up at seven in the morning. Harry was pleasantly surprised. His aunt never let him sleep so late. He soon found out that she had merely forgotten about him, but it was nice to pretend for a moment that she was like a normal mother and let her beloved son sleep in on the weekend. 

Harry sighed and brought himself back to reality. He knew that it did not do to daydream all day about loving parents. He just didn't have any. No big deal. He supposed that it would have been more of a problem if he had actually remembered his parents, he figured they must have loved him. He had to get to work though. 

He "helped" Dudley with his homework (Dudley just happened to be playing on his Nintendo while he did), and he weeded the garden for his aunt, then dusted the house. At twelve forty-five, he told Aunt Petunia that he had to visit one of the neighbors and she grudgingly let him. 

Harry walked down to Mr. Snape's neatly kept house and quickly knocked on the front door, as lightly as he could with his knock still being considered a knock. When there was no answer, Harry tried the door again. When there was once again no answer, Harry figured that perhaps Mr. Snape was around back. 

Harry traipsed around to the back of the house and looked around the corner. No Mr. Snape. Harry wondered what he should do now. If he just didn't show up Mr. Snape was sure to be furious with him. Although Harry was pretty sure that the man didn't know exactly where he lived, Harry knew that in the small town, it wouldn't be too difficult to find a Harry Potter, especially since they lived on the same street.   
  


Harry found a new determination to get Mr. Snape to answer the door, and he turned himself around, mentally preparing himself to knock on the front door as hard as his scrawny arms could. Harry did not get the chance to do this, however, because as soon as he turned around, he was facing a glowering Mr. Snape.

"So, you did not learn your lesson from your previous episode. You still think that you can just go wherever you want whenever you want. My, my, I _was_ hoping that was just a single occurrence." Snape sneered at the little boy in front of him, ignoring the terrified look on the boys face.

"I'm sorry sir, when you didn't answer the door I thought that perhaps you might be in back." Harry miraculously managed to get out.

"I assure you I know you were at my front door. You knocked enough times to let even the most ignorant know that a rather rambunctious boy was waiting. You just seem unable to wait for longer than thirty seconds for anything." Snape replied to Harry's valid excuse. 

Harry just hung his head in defeat. He knew that fighting with this man was going to get him nowhere. Mr. Snape decided that he would let the point go for now, turned Harry around and led him to the back properly. Harry was frankly quite shocked at this, but kept his mouth shut. He didn't was to bring anymore trouble down upon himself than he had to. 

Mr. Snape took him to the backyard and Harry looked at the damage he had actually done. It really did look pretty bad. All he had to do to start off, though, was to put all the weeds and destroyed flowers in a giant garbage bag. Harry looked at Mr. Snape skeptically. This was just getting to be too easy. If he had done this at the Dursley's he would have been outside all day until the garden was back to its perfect and pristine self. 

Once again, though, Harry did not want to pass up a good thing and set to work. The day was at its peak and it was still hot outside, even though the school year had begun. So, within a half hour Harry had begun to sweat. He shrugged it off, though, and continued working. After he had been working for about an hour, Mr. Snape came outside with a tray. 

He beckoned Harry over to a table with a brightly colored umbrella over it. Harry sat at one of the chairs and relished the shade. He looked covetously at one of the glasses of ice water. Mr. Snape saw his look.

"Well, boy, go on, take the glass. Do you think I brought it out here for my health. You need water or you'll pass out in this heat." Mr. Snape barked.

"Sorry, sir, but why are you giving me some water?" Harry questioned.

"I told you, Mr. Potter, you need to drink it to be healthy." Snape replied, now somewhat irritated.

Harry only replied with a soft "Oh." And then he grabbed the glass. He gulped down the water as if afraid that it might disappear on him. No, Harry would never think that. Glasses did NOT just disappear. But big beefy hands grabbed them away. Harry pushed these thoughts away, though, as Mr. Snape obviously had no desire to steal his water. He was looking at Harry with a rather odd look, though.

~~~~~

To my faithful reviewers:

Mystical Witch – so do I

Gina-Thanks

Shortnsassy- here you go, hope you liked it!!!

Amber16- I dunno, what is snape gonna do??? Ok, I do know, but so not telling!!!

Azntgr01- I am assuming that snape is around 25 or 26 in this.

Harry's Muggle Sister- I liked it too, probably my favorite part in this so far.

t.a.g.0- It's ok, I like demanding reviewers, better than passive ones. You will just have to wait and see what happens.

Lirael2-Thanks, I am trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but you never know…

Nemo Returning- Thanks, I'm glad you think so!

Anora- Now, now, if I answered your question directly it would give away the story and then what would be the point of you reading it. Yes, I was sad that Snape was so mean. I'm sorry that you took so long to do the review. I completely appreciate it!!!

Andromeda's kitty- Oh, I dunno, will Harry let Snape find out about his home life??? Hehe.

Alle- Yes it is, hopefully.

Prophetess of Hearts- Yes, Harry has it bad, but not as bad as David, that book seriously made me cry, I want it to end up happy too!

Kateri1- Thanks!!!

DaughterofDeath- I did, what else would I do???

GoddessMoonLady- I try so hard to make them longer, I am afraid I am just not too good at that. This chapter is longer than any of the others, though.

Kar'Nia- I like cookies!

Ice-Angel – Thanks, I am glad you like Snape's point of view, I do to, I think more people should write more convincingly about him, they either get him too soft or too hard in my opinion. Ok, well, as to the why harry can see the tape thing. Well, has your mom ever put something on top of the refrigerator. My mom does, and I can see that, and I am definitely shorter than that. I hope that that kinda solves it. Alright, I don't really know where I want to stop this. I honestly would be able to make this a really long fic, but I don't know if I will or not yet.

Falling-alone – thanks, I'm glad you like it!

All who wander – sorry, snape has to be a little mean. 

LE- I agree snape is way uptight!

Kinder- thanks.

Kyotyred- thanks, I like these stories too!!!  
English Girl – Thanks, and no, he doesn't really complain in this chapter to the Dursley's.

Sylvanus Snape- Haha, thanks, I hope they start being friends soon too.

Anon- thanks

Cally- here you go.

Tati1 – thanks so much, this took longer than expected, but here it is!!!!

Jessyka- I know, If I was reading this I would be mad at the author for the cliffhangers. Hehe.

Sword Wielder – Firebreath – Thanks so much, I am glad you think so.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin – thanks, I'm glad you like it.

chow_mein07 – haha, I like this kind of fic too thanks!!!

Anom – thanks, this is really soon for your review!!! Hehe!

Callas-and-ivy – Thanks, I'm glad you like it!!

Wow, A LOT of people reviewed for that, and I am so very grateful to you guys!!! Keep up the good work! Ok, so it is that time again. Now that you have read the chapter, please tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5: In Which Teachers Are Questio...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the whole Harry Potter world and characters and all that good stuff!!!

A/N: I would just like to say thanks to my reviewers before I go any further because I now have over 100 reviews!!!! I am so excited! I can't believe it you guys are so great!!!

Ms. Watson was having a rough day. She just couldn't understand why none of the children were getting along with the Potter boy. Granted, he had strange clothes and his glasses were always broken, not to mention that he was unusually small for his age. But still, the child was adorable. 

She felt that Harry should be getting along pretty well with everyone, instead of sulking in the shadows during playtime. Why didn't he join in with the games that the other boys in the class played? Why was he the one who was never spoken to? 

Then there was the matter of the homework. Dudley Dursley was the worst student she had ever had the displeasure of teaching. Besides being a spoiled, obnoxious, and disruptful little boy, he was rather dim witted. She always managed to get a headache whenever she had to correct his homework. 

That is why, when she sat down to check over his latest assignment, she sighed and prepared herself for the worst. To her amazement, however, the paper was perfect. Every single question was correct. That had never happened before. She pulled out the day before's assignment and compared the work. How had he changed in such a short time?

She then gaped at what she saw. The handwriting was completely different as well. His old homework was messy and barely legible. While his new writing was not perfect, it was very easily not the same writing. She was shocked at what she saw. It wasn't possible that students at that young of an age would even think about cheating, was it?

Nevertheless, she looked through the rest of the class' work to find a handwriting match. Her search stopped when she got about halfway through her pile of papers. Her name rested at the top of the paper: Harry Potter.

How on earth did Harry Potter manage to do Dudley Dursley's homework? Well, Dudley was ending up to be a bit of a bully and Harry was the class outcast. It wasn't too difficult to think of possible scenarios. He could have cornered Harry during playtime, or before he got on the bus. She would speak to Harry about it during break the next day. 

~*~

"Alright, class, good work, today! Go ahead and go outside to play for a while. Harry, dear, could you stay behind please?" Ms. Watson asked. Harry looked a little apprehensive, but nodded his head that he would stay back and patiently waited at his table while the rest of the class filed out of the room.

When he and Ms. Watson were finally alone, Ms. Watson tried to make herself look as approachable as possible. She sat down next to Harry and waited until he looked directly into her eyes, which took a rather long time.

"What is it, Ms. Watson?" Harry quietly asked.

"Harry, I have to ask you something about the homework we do in here." Ms. Watson began. "Harry, at any time has Dudley Dursley ever made you do his homework for him?" Harry sucked in his breath.

"No, miss." Ms. Watson had a feeling that Harry would say this, so she came prepared. She pulled out Dudley's homework and his homework. Both sheets were identical. 

"Harry, look here. Both papers have your writing on them. They both have exactly the same answers. I cannot tell you what Dudley is getting, but he does not usually get such high scores." Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes suddenly got much larger than they normally were and his mouth hung open slightly in shock.

"No, it must just be a coincidence." Harry replied as calmly as he possible could, which wasn't very calmly at all, Ms. Watson noticed.

"Harry, I know you must be scared, but trust me, if Dudley is making you do his homework he will begin to do even worse in the future, and when he takes the test. Also, I would make sure that he never hurt you." Ms. Watson tried to sound as logical and comforting as she possibly could in the situation. Harry then opened his mouth to speak.

"Ms. Watson, my cousin wouldn't do something like that," then Harry began biting his lip as Ms. Watson's head suddenly shot up to attention.

"Your cousin?" she questioned, "Do your parents know that your cousin and you are in the same class and that he is bullying you to do his homework?" Ms. Watson immediately wished she had not said that as Harry's face suddenly paled and he looked about ready to cry. He then mumbled something indistinguishable. "Sorry, dear, I couldn't quite make that out," she told him gently.

"I said, 'I don't have any parents.'" Harry looked about ready to cry but for some reason, unlike any small child that Ms. Watson had ever seen, Harry was refusing to cry. "They died when I was just a baby. We were in a car crash, that's how I got my scar. I live with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley. They were so generous to let me in. I am grateful." 'That was another odd thing,' Ms. Watson thought to herself, 'five year olds don't generally know what generous and grateful are. This boy was acting so strangely!'

"Harry, the homework is in your handwriting though." Harry suddenly looked like he had had an epiphany.

"Dudley had hurt his wrist and I offered to help him with his homework. I showed him how to do it, too," Harry replied eagerly. He knew his answer made sense and covered all his bases. Ms. Watson was looking skeptically at him. But in the end, she sighed and told him that that was fine and that Dudley was lucky to have such a nice cousin as him.

~*~

Harry simply nodded and then ran outside. He was very glad to be away from his teacher's prying eyes. He would have to be more careful from then on. He would have to make sure that he never wrote Dudley's homework in his own handwriting ever again. How could he have overlooked something so simple?

Oh well, he would learn from this experience. This was turning out to be a long day and Harry was finding that he was longing for the quiet and seclusion of his cupboard under the stairs. He thought it was a bit odd, but he was finding that he actually liked his cupboard. At least there he could always pretend that Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon weren't yelling at him, or Dudley wasn;t chasing him, or teachers weren't trying to pry into his life when they weren't wanted. Harry sighed, life was at least easier before. 

At least he knew what each day would bring. He would be woken up, told to do some chores, would get any leftovers from the meals and then be put in his cupboard for the night. He wouldn't trade being allowed to go to school for the world though. Although Dudley was there, at least he could always try and stay away from him and his gang and Harry had also had fun with some kids, even if it was only for part of the first day. That had never happened before and it made Harry at least have dreams.

He could always daydream that all the kids in the class liked him and they asked him to play football with them and they still shared part of their sandwiches with him. Harry would always remember that first day as a wonderful day. Well, at least except for Dudley and his gang chasing the other kids and chasing him and Mr. Snape getting angry with him, but that could always be overlooked.

To My Reviewers:

Kateydidnt - Kateri1 - Harry's Muggle Sister – emma – Kimi-sama – Gina – Harriet Jamina Potter – Piper of Locksley – Lover5 -  DxInsider -  anon – lovelydarkness – Celtic Bard – Lacye74 - ER

Anora- haha! Your review wasn't pointless! I thought it was very helpful and thanks for your ideas, no I don't think Harry would do well as sly or cunning. I don't know. I just imagine Harry as one of those people who can never lie very well…

Pheonix Flight – thanks for telling me! I am so sorry about that!

April – thanks for telling me!!! I don't know what happened, but I fixed it, woo hoo!!!

t.a.g. 0 – Haha, your reviews always make me laugh!!! Thanks! Yep, Snape is finally getting a clue!

Azntgr01 – CONGRATULATIONS!!!! You get the million dollar bonus prize! You are the only one who actually thought of that little tid bit. I always felt Harry's teachers would notice something funny going on!

Incensio Lady – Thanks, I am trying to make less meanness but I want it to all happen at a somewhat believable pace.

Jessyka – I am trying to work on not leaving the oh so evil cliffies for you guys!

Shortnsassy – you will just have to wait another week for that answer!

Kar' Nia – Thanks for the cookie!

Saturn Angel1 – thanks for both reviews!!! 

Goddess Moon Lady – Well, I figured he would to fit in with the muggles! Plus it amuses me to do so! Hehe!

Mikee – Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I am trying to make this as believable as possible!

Cally- I completely agree!

Amber16 – Why are you looking at me??? Oh wait *smacks forehead* I'm the author…nevermind…hehe!

Balleke – I appreciate your input, but could you please tell me how I made Snape wrong and humorous, I don't want him unbelievable. And what the heck are sausage stuffed vultures?!?

Tati1 – Thanks, I'm glad the chapter made you so bouncy!!!

A/N: Well, now that you have read, please tell me what you thought, this chapter is a little different from the other ones, so I hope you like what I did!


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Rooftops Are Perilou...

Disclaimer: This isn't my original world, it's JKR's, but then again, you're smart people, you knew that!!!

A/N: Well, since some were complaining about how short my chapters are, I tried to make this one a bit longer. Enjoy!

Harry looked around him in complete shock. How did he manage to get himself there? He just was trying to jump over the dustbins to try and hide from Dudley's gang. After he had come out for playtime that day, they were waiting for him with eager grins on their faces. Harry didn't like that look in their eyes. Immediately, he spun around and charged towards the other side of the playground.

The other kids pretty much ignored the scene unfolding before them. They didn't want to be next in line after they had beaten up that Harry Potter kid. So Harry had been running around by himself, dodging between girls jump roping, boys playing football, and the older kids standing around chatting. Harry thought he had found the perfect place to hide. He was beginning to become winded, yet amazingly Dudley's gang was still hot on his tail. At least Dudley had stopped long ago to try and catch his breath. 

As Harry looked excited towards the dustbins, he knew that he could at least hide out for a little bit there to catch his breath. It wasn't the best hiding place in the world, but it would just have to do. The only way he could get behind them without someone hearing him push the dustbins aside would be to jump over them. Calculatingly, Harry thought that he could perhaps just make it. And if he didn't maybe Dudley's gang would see that he was already hurt and leave him alone. This decided it for Harry.

Harry sucked in a huge breath of air, shut his eyes, and jumped as high as he could. To his utter amazement, his jump lasted longer than he would have thought it would. When he finally stopped and hit the ground, though, he realized why. But not before he felt a crushing pain go through his ankle.

Looking down, Harry didn't think it was broken or anything, but it still hurt, so to avoid further pain, Harry sat down. He groaned and felt like hitting his head repeatedly against a wall. Only with a great deal of restraint did he manage not to do this. Why did he always manage to find trouble? 

Harry looked about him and sighed. He would really be in for it this time. Harry shivered slightly, who would have thought that the roof of the school could be so drafty? But there was some pretty neat things on top of the roof. There was a sea of old balls and Frisbees of all kinds. There was also the odd lunchbox here and there. A few birds had cocked their heads at Harry and looked at him strangely. 

Harry just smiled; at least he was alone up here. No Dudley and his friends to beat him up, no aunt and uncle to yell at him and make him do chores, no nosy teachers. Unfortunately, the last assumption was wrong. Well, at least partially. There did end up to be three teachers behind him. The principal of the school as well as his teacher and the teacher on duty on the playground were all standing behind him, looking quite upset.

Startled, Harry tried to jump to his feet to face them. In doing so, though, Harry felt a sharp pain shoot up his leg. He had forgotten that he had hurt it. His teacher looked worried, and rushed to his side. She latched herself onto his shoulder and asked him if he was alright. Harry nodded, no use making her even more worried that she already was. He stopped his musing though when he heard someone clear the voice.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are on top of the roof," the stern looking principal asked him.

"Sir, I don't know. I just got here," Harry replied faintly, wondering if there was a cupboard that they would put him into at this school. He didn't remember one on the tour that his teacher took him on, but that didn't mean that there wasn't one.

"Don't be ridiculous, young man, you cannot just end up on a roof! You must climb up a ladder to get there or perhaps along the gutter?" The man looked at Harry like he had suddenly lost it.

"Please, sir, I did! I was trying to jump over the dustbins. I must have gotten caught in a draft or something and been pushed up here!" Harry replied fervently. His teacher suddenly entered the conversation.

"Why would you try to jump over the dustbins, Harry?" She asked as calmly as she could, although she was pretty sure that she had a good idea as to the reason. Harry did not want to answer that question though. He just lowered his head and said something about just playing a game. His teacher looked at him skeptically.

"You can tell us the truth, Harry. You won't get into any trouble for telling the truth," she gently prodded him, trying to get him to answer honestly what had happened. Harry looked up at her with his bright green orbs. His eyes filled with hope. Maybe he cold trust these adults. His teacher, at least, didn't seem to favor Dudley. On the contrary, she seemed to feel that Dudley was a rather dim child. Harry decided in that instant that he would at least try and tell the truth. There wasn't much lost if they were just like everyone else, anyways.

"I was trying to hide, Ms. Watson." Harry told her, boldly gathering all of his courage.

"From what, Harry?" she once again wanted to know more. This was more than Harry had ever let her know and she was going to use this to her advantage.

"Dudley and his gang," he answered in words that could barely be made out. Harry was willing to try and trust these people, but years of living in a cupboard taught him to tread lightly when telling on his cousin, or his friends for that matter.

Ms. Watson looked harshly at the teacher who was on duty on the playground. The teacher looked rather uncomfortable at the young woman's hard stare.

"Did you see Harry running from those boys, Mrs. Russel?" Ms. Watson demanded, coldly.

"Of course I did, they were just running around like all young boys do!" Mrs. Russel said in a defensive tone. Ms. Watson was looking like she wanted to slap her stupid colleague, but had decided against it. The principal had looked at the past proceedings with a small amount of interest, but he just wanted to get down from the chilly roof.

"Perhaps we should take this inside, and continue once we are all off this roof." He suggested in a tone that meant that that was what they were going to do. Ms. Watson merely nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. She went down the ladder first, then Harry, then the principal and the playground teacher followed. 

Their meeting was redirected inside and Harry looked around sadly when he saw that Dudley and his friends were grinning maliciously at him. They were going to do something, he knew it. 

~*~

Harry felt horrible. Nobody believed him. All it took was Dudley and his gang saying that they had seen him climbing the ladder and Harry was pronounced lying. Ms. Watson had lied to him. She said that if he just told the truth, they would believe him. Nobody believed him. Even Ms. Watson was looking at him like his story was impossible. 

He knew better than to trust those teachers with the truth, now. They just got more and more mad at him every time that he repeated his story. In the end his Aunt Petunia was called and she came and picked him up, looking extremely livid. She pulled Dudley from class that day as well and took them both home. Harry was immediately put into his cupboard with no meals for a week. Harry sighed, he should have known.

~*~

Harry was back at school a week after the roof incident, as he called it. Word had apparently spread that he had been climbing on the roof and kids were whispering about him in the hallways. Harry hated this treatment, so after school was dismissed, he waited a while in the classroom. 

He talked to Ms. Watson for a little bit about the work he had to catch up on and she gave him the homework and told him he could take the tests during playtime the next week. Harry agreed then limped out of the class room. Ms. Watson frowned as he went out, didn't he hurt his leg when he was on the roof last week? No, he must have tripped recently. Nobody would let a child go so long without medical attention.

Harry was wincing as he was walking along the deserted hallways. His ankle was really starting to bug him. He still hadn't recovered from landing so hard on the roof. It was just his luck when he saw that really strict teacher's, Mr. Snape's, room up ahead. What made it even worse was that the scowling man walked out of his room just as Harry had thought this.

Harry refused to be stalled by this man, especially since he wanted to stay outside of the cupboard now that he was out of it for the first time in a week, and if he didn't hurry home his aunt would definitely put him back in there. The man just scowled at him, though. To Harry's utter surprise, as he was passing his room and on the way to the door and freedom, Mr. Snape spoke to him.

"Mr. Potter, could you come back to my room?" the man silkily questioned, but to Harry it seemed more like it was a demand. Harry walked as quickly as he could back to the man's room. Once inside, the man shut the door firmly behind them and gestured for Harry to take a seat. The seats were a little too big for Harry and took him a while before he was situated properly.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I would like to see your ankle, if you please." Harry looked questioningly at the man, but decided it better not to ask questions. He lifted his pant leg up to his knee and tugged off his shoe and sock. He looked at his ankle in shock. He didn't think it was that bad. His ankle was huge, red, and puffy. 

Mr. Snape, though, seemed unsurprised and merely brought out some bandaged and a small bottle. Harry wondered what the bottle was, but found that he didn't really care as Mr. Snape gently rubbed a warm liquid over his ankle and he immediately felt better. Then he wrapped the bandage around his ankle carefully. Harry then put his shoe and sock back on, as well as pulling down his pant leg. He then murmured his thanks.

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter, now would you be so kind as to tell me what happened?" the man was back to his previously cold self. Harry was torn. Mr. Snape had just been very nice to him. He had used some odd medicine that Harry had never seen before and made him feel better. But, the other teachers didn't believe him. Would he? Should Harry trust Mr. Snape? Something told Harry that he could. He didn't know what, but he decided it wouldn't hurt to try and see if this person would believe his story.

"I – I got it when I landed on the roof, sir." Harry looked up at him expecting to see disbelieving eyes, but was shocked when he didn't see them. Instead, the man seemed almost, accepting. Harry, taking this as a good sign, started from the beginning and told the man his tale. When he was done, Mr. Snape looked at him with acceptance. Harry couldn't believe it.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you will be fine. You may take the bandages off in a few days time. Report back to me then and I will take one last look at that ankle." Harry had a million questions running through his head, but Mr. Snape's tone clearly told him that he was dismissed. He gingerly slid off the chair he was sitting on, and began the walk back to Number Four Privet Drive.

~~~~~

To my reviewers:

Kateri1 – azntgr01 – DxInsider – Trunks-01 – MerlinHalliwell – ER – Jaximillion - Milenn Cassandra Riddle - Gaina Katrea – Snape-Slytherinking – kristendotcom – GoddessMoonLady – MORE – Amid the double moon – Samara chan – ntamara - shadow

Mystical Witch – I know, but I guess she just doesn't want to believe that someone could harm poor Harry!

Anora – I like random, it is at least interesting!!! Anyways, maybe Snape and Ms. Watson will meet at some point, maybe not….

Gina – Thanks, I'm glad you think so, I was hoping that would be the case.

Felinity – Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!!! That makes me so happy!!!

Cally – Everyone seems to agree with you!

RaistlinofMetallica – yeah! Hey, that's a good one! Terminally PO'ed!!! Love it!

Beppo 1 – Your question seems to be on everyone's mind!

Lovelydarkness- so glad that I made you happy before you die!!! Hehe!

Mikee- I dunno, you'll just have to wait to see.

Vanessa – I'll try and work on that!

Maikafuiniel – Yeah, that's a good idea!

Semirhage – thanks! I am always trying to better myself and my work! Would you like to beta, or know any good beta's???

Beth – That could happen.

Jessyka – I am trying!!!

Shortnsassy – So I take it you aren't the patient type?

Kenny7 – Wow, two reviews, thanks! I hope you like the update!!!

A/N: Ok, I hope y'all liked this chapter!!! Please review and tell me what ya think! (Sorry for my suddenly weird language tendencies!!!)


	7. Chapter 7: In Which A Mouse Is Present

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, just this plot.

A/N: Happy Turkey Day!!!! This gets to come out a day early because of it! That is what I am thankful for. 

A/N (2): This chapter is for Anora who for some odd reason really wanted a white mouse in this chapter. What else can I do under that kind of pressure, but oblige?

A/N (3): If anyone knows a good beta or would like to beta for me, could you please contact me. I now have my email posted on my author page! Thanks!

Harry Potter walked into Number Four Privet Drive with a heavy heart. He was very late, thanks to Mr. Snape stopping him in the hall. He figured though, that he probably would have been just as late if he was forced to limp all the way home. At least this way, he wouldn't have the almost unbearable pain in his ankle. 

What greeted Harry was not the sight of an angry Aunt Petunia ready to lock him in his cupboard. In fact, nobody was in the entrance or the living room. Harry thought that maybe they were all eating an early dinner, so he headed for the kitchen.

Once Harry opened the door leading to the kitchen, he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Aunt Petunia was standing up on the table screeching and pointing wildly in what seemed to be random directions. Dudley saw Harry walk in and he began yelling and jumping up and down on the chair he was standing on. 

Harry had no idea what caused his family members to behave like that, but he wasn't going to let a good moment go to waste. He wanted to savor every moment of the delicious display of what Harry could see as abnormalcy. After all, he was the one who was supposed to be a freak. How many people actually stood up on tables and yelled and pointed like a crazy person? Harry was willing to bet everything he owned (which wasn't very much, but still) that the Dursley's behavior would be seen by almost all of England as downright abnormal. 

Harry didn't have too long to ponder on their odd behavior, though, when he looked down to see a mouse scuttle by. So _that was why they were acting so strangely. It was just a mouse. Harry didn't see what the big deal was. He could just go get it and put it outside. So, Harry walked over to the corner, where the mouse was hiding, and picked it up as gently as possible. He began stroking the soft white fur with one hand and turned around to his Aunt Petunia and Dudley. _

Dudley had gotten so excited that Harry had caught the mouse that he gave one last jump on the chair and the chair collapsed. Harry hid a snort of laughter with a fit of coughing. When he finally thought that he would be able to control himself, he asked his Aunt Petunia what he should do with the mouse.

"Kill the disgusting beast!" his Aunt screeched almost hysterically. Harry didn't really want to kill the mouse, but he knew he would be punished if he protested. Instead, he nodded and walked out to the backyard. Once there, he went to the fence and let the mouse go under the loose fence post. It immediately scurried away and Harry felt a pang of regret. He could have been friends with that mouse. Sighing, he stood up and walked back inside the house. 

Dudley was nowhere in sight and his Aunt Petunia seemed to have collected herself. The only way that Harry even knew that she knew he was there was her pointing at the now completely destroyed chair and telling him to take care of it. Harry sighed, it was going to be a long night. After all, he couldn't pick up the chair in one trip. He took over an hour to finally pick up all of the pieces. 

Dinner that night was a tense affair. Harry was forced to eat on the floor, since it was his fault that Dudley broke the chair. Harry was still trying to figure out how his Aunt and Uncle had come to that conclusion but stopped after a while since he figured it was one of those 'You'll understand when you're older' situations. Harry was thankful, though, at least they were being nice enough to feed him

~*~

Severus was tired. He had had a long day. He swore that muggle children were even more daft that magical ones. How did their parents live with them? And to think that they got worse when they were teenagers!

Suddenly, Severus recognized a small presence in the room. Of course, Potter, how could he have forgotten? The boy was already putting himself into life threatening situations. After all, most children when they did accidental magic, just levitated small objects or something of that nature. Of course, who would expect anything less dazzling than a full apparition onto the school roofs of the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Severus didn't care what Minerva thought about the boy's family. Albus was right. Potter already was acting just as foolishly as his father and he didn't even know the bloody man! He shuddered to think how arrogant the boy would be once he found out he was the supposed savior of the wizarding world.

With these thoughts in mind, Severus gave the boy his iciest glare and barked at him, "Well, what is it, I don't have the time to waste by watching you gawk all day like a country yokel, Mr. Potter." Severus smirked to himself as the boy cringed away from him. Something was so satisfying in seeing a Potter, albeit a miniature one scared of him.

"If you please, sir, Mr. Snape, sir. You asked me to come, sir." Severus cringed at the way the boy sounded.

"I am well aware of the fact, Mr. Potter. Now sit down and stop jabbering away like a house elf." Once again Severus was pleased that he was able to shut the boy up. Yet the look on his face was not one of fear. Dare he say, it was one of curiosity.

"What's a house elf?" Potter asked with interest. Damn! He forgot that the boy lived like a muggle. How could he have let something so simple slip? Well, he wasn't about to tell the boy his heritage now. Something about Potter told him that the boy was the type to ask thousands of questions and Severus already had a throbbing headache from the insufferable brats he had to teach earlier.

"That is none of your concern, now, show me your ankle." Severus said sharply. There, the old look of fear was back. Put the brat back in his place. He watched with a small amount of interest as the boy easily slipped his large pant leg up his leg. 'Stupid muggle fashions. The boy looks absolutely ridiculous in those large clothes,' Severus thought to himself. Once Potter was _finally_ done getting his ankle ready for inspection, Severus looked at it and decided that it was fine and that the boy would be running around with his friends at break the next day as usual. 

"It seems that you have healed well under my ministrations, Mr. Potter." Severus said to the boy. He watched as Harry looked up at him.

"I could have fixed it! I've done it before." Severus just snorted at him and gave him an intense glare.

"Yes, that is why you were still limping days after you had been injured! You were fixing it yourself. I see, how silly of me. Next time, perhaps I should just let you fix it!" Potter's eyes had gone wide at this and Severus noted that once again he was able to deflate the boy's ego. What were those stupid muggles teaching him? 

Severus dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and watched, satisfied, when he almost flew from his presence.

~*~

Harry stood uncertainly on the front porch of Mr. Snape. The cranky man hadn't asked for his help, but he wanted to thank him in some way for helping with his ankle. Besides, anything to get away from the Dursley's for an afternoon. Hesitating only a moment longer at this thought, Harry rang the doorbell. Then he waited. He remembered last time when he didn't wait long enough and did not want to repeat the experience.

Surely, though, Mr. Snape did in fact open his door and seemed shocked for the briefest moment to see Harry standing there. He quickly replaced his mask and looked down disdainfully at Harry. Harry shivered, sometimes Mr. Snape could be scarier than Uncle Vernon.

"What is it, Mr. Potter." Mr. Snape barked at him. 

"I – I just wanted to say thank you for helping my ankle, Mr. Snape. And did you need any help today?" Harry said as quietly as he could while still being heard. Mr. Snape seemed to contemplate his words for a moment and then held the door open while signaling Harry inside. Harry took his chance and darted in the door.

Once inside, Harry looked around with fascination. Harry didn't know what he expected the man's house to look like, but it wasn't what he was looking at, that was for sure. The Mr. Snape's house was absolutely dull. Harry didn't know how the man could stand it. He knew that if he had to look at blank white walls and empty shelves all day he would be bored to tears. Even the pictures of Dudley all over the place at the Dursley's was better than this!

Harry felt it wise not to comment, though, as he was still glad and frankly surprised that Mr. Snape had let him come in at all. So, he merely followed Mr. Snape to a closet in the hallway and watched as he pulled out some cleaning fluids and a rag. Mr. Snape then sprayed the rag with the fluid and put the rest of the cleaning fluid carefully away in the closet. He then handed Harry the rag.

"If you must, you may dust the living room. Do try and not destroy anything. Oh, and keep the rag out of your mouth. We can't have you dying on us, now can we?" Mr. Snape said sarcastically. 

Harry puffed up with indignation. He dusted with the bottle all the time at the Dursleys. How old did he think he was? Two? Honestly, Harry had half a mind to tell the man that very well knew how to dust without killing himself. Either that or shove the rag into his mouth just to spite him. Shaking his head and trying to control his anger, Harry twirled around and stomped towards what he assumed to be the living room.

"Mr. Potter, it would be very difficult to dust the living room while in the kitchen." Harry blushed crimson. Of course something like that would happen to him. He couldn't even be angry like a normal person. Figures. Not willing to show how utterly stupid the man made him feel, Harry turned around sharply, and with head held high, strode past Mr. Snape and into the living room to help the man dust. 

He did have to use every ounce of will power not to 'accidentally' break something, though. The only thing that stopped him was knowing that the Dursley's were worse and if he did break something then Mr. Snape probably wouldn't let him come back anymore. Even if Mr. Snape was cranky sometimes, it was still better than the Dursley's. Harry hadn't once heard the man call him a freak, and that was an improvement in and of itself.

~~~~~

To My Reviewers:

Maikafuiniel – Kateri1 – ER – Shezan – Prd2bAmerican18 – DxInsider – Kady Rilla Wholi – tia – SilverKnight7 – howling wolf1 - 

Tati1 – What the Dursley's do to Harry counts as both. They verbally abuse him like calling him a 'good for nothing freak' as well as neglect him by making him sleep in a cupboard among other things. Yeah, just a Snape and Harry friendship fic. I'm glad you like Severus being nice to Harry, I am afraid he wasn't too nice in this chapter, though.

JerseyPike – Yeah, he has no patience whatsoever!

Kenny7 – Yeah, I know its horrible, but if some kid told you they just ended up on the roof while jumping, would you believe them? I wouldn't!

AdoringFan – I dunno where I was…

RaitslinofMetallica – aww, sorry tom is ignoring you!

Anora  - hope you liked the mouse, also, hope your dreams are getting better. If I ever have a dream with either mice or rats I will know who to come to!

Softballluver – I'm glad you like this!!!

Azntgr01 – Yeah, but still, Harry's story is a bit farfetched even if it is true!

GoddessMoonLady – Yeah, it's too bad the only one who can believe him is Snape.

Amber16 – Sorry for your lack of sleep, that happens to me a lot. Your staring has definitely made me type faster!!!

Gina – Thanks! I'm glad you still like it!!!

Shortnsassy – ahhh, Snape definitely did not ask about his home life in this chapter.

Felinity – nope, snape is dense!

Harry's Muggle Sister – Yeah, I just loved that part from the book and had to put my two cents in about it!

Mikee – Hopefully eventually Snape will catch on, but for now he is still seeing what he wants to see.

Tamer – Um yeah, your review confused me, but thanks for liking it…santa….good idea, cute!

Cally – in order to have snape teach harry hexes then He would have to tell Harry everything and Harry doesn't have a wand yet.

Watcher Tale Neith – of course, people see what they want to see.

Phoenix Flight – Yes, he was, for a bit. I'm afraid Harry's mouth can get him into trouble!

Barbara Kennedy – thanks, yeah, hopefully it is interesting.

Gaina Katrea – yeah, too bad snape goes back to his snarky self.

Jessyka – Yes, the teachers are very simple minded!!!

Ethos – Yeah, too many make Harry like a super kid, when he is just an ordinary little boy…

Samara-chan – thanks for putting me on your favorites list, I really appreciate that!!!

SithelfJen – I'll see if I can. Thanks for your opinion!

Scifigirl2 – Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

A/N (4): Well, please review and tell me what you thought! I would really appreciate it. Wow, I have a ton of authors notes this chapter for some reason!!! This is the last one, promise, now please review!


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Harry Hates Hallowee...

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and all the people in it of Harry Potter!!!
    
    A/N: I finally have a beta, actually two. So, a special spiffyrific thanks to Devonny Rose and semirhage!!!!

Harry hated Halloween. It was a stupid holiday, really. Why would anyone want to dress up and go trick-or-treating anyway? And once you got all that candy you just got sick from eating too many sweets. Yes, it was a ridiculous holiday with no point whatsoever, and Harry desperately wished that he could take part.

Every year Harry was forced to hand children in bright costumes candy that he would never be allowed to have. He looked longingly at them as they ran from house to house with their friends, laughing and shouting. He wanted to do that so much, but that did not matter. He couldn't change his life, and besides, he didn't deserve to have fun with the other kids.

Oh well, at least it was interesting watching the other children. The parents who came by always talked with him and cooed over how polite he was and how they wished their children were as thoughtful as he was. Harry hated this and always turned bright red, but he didn't say anything about it. 

This Halloween didn't disappoint him in the least. His Aunt Petunia took a lumbering Dudley out in his newest costume, a power ranger. Harry felt that this was a stupid idea. For some odd reason, Dudley wanted to be the red ranger. Unfortunately, Dudley was not built for the role of a power ranger and the belt didn't fit around his waist, so he carried it around like a rope and used it as a sort of weapon. 

So, Aunt Petunia left with the round red ball and Uncle Vernon sat in the living room watching TV with a glance spared for Harry and the door every once in a while, just to make sure that Harry wasn't stealing any of the neighborhood kids sweets.

Everything was going like it usually did until Ms. Watson came up to the door holding a small, but excited girl's hand. Ms. Watson seemed surprised, yet happy that she got to see Harry. However, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a costume.

"Where's your costume, Harry?" she asked kindly. Harry was a little surprised at this and didn't really know how to answer it and he began to squirm in his chair. 

"Um, I … well, you see, miss…" Harry began stuttering out. He didn't need to think up an excuse, though, Uncle Vernon had come up behind him and put his arm rather painfully on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried not to wince and to anyone watching the scene, they would merely see a father figure stepping in for their wayward child. 

"Ah, well, I see you know young Harry, here, Ms…?" Uncle Vernon began.

"Watson. I am Harry's teacher at school. I believe I also have your son, Dudley?" Ms. Watson offered. As soon as Uncle Vernon heard who Ms. Watson was, he immediately perked up. After all, this was the woman who was given the honor of teaching his pride and joy. He stuck out his beefy hand in a gesture that would seem very generous and kind.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Watson. Dudley is always telling my Petunia and I what a wonderful teacher you are. I hope the boy here hasn't been causing too much trouble for you." Uncle Vernon began.

"Oh, no, no trouble at all, Mr. Dursley. Harry here is a model student. One of the brightest in the class," she beamed at Harry as he was now blushing a bright crimson. Uncle Vernon, however, was not looking so pleased.

"What about all this roof nonsense I am hearing from you people? Not such a model student anymore, is he?" Uncle Vernon looked very pleased with himself for pointing this out to what he thought was the obviously misinformed teacher. There was no way that that freak was a better student than his Dudley. Ms. Watson, though, had begun to frown at him.

"Mr. Dursley, I can assure you that all young boys get into a spot of trouble every now and then and that I still consider young Harry, here a very good student," Ms. Watson put in for Harry. Uncle Vernon was not pleased with the way the conversation was going and decided to put a stop to it. 

"Well, luckily, Petunia and I will not spoil the boy after what he's done. He was not allowed to go out tonight because of it. I assure you, this is none of your business. In fact, I think that it is time that we closed our doors for tonight. Good night madam." And with that, a now very purple Uncle Vernon practically slammed the door into a very disgruntled Ms. Watson's face.

Harry cringed. He knew that when Uncle Vernon was like this he was more likely to blame it all on him and Harry was right. Uncle Vernon immediately turned on Harry and began yelling at him.

"Why you ungrateful little brat! How dare you treat us this way after all we have done for you! We have put clothes on your back and a roof over your head and you repay us like this! I should have taken you to the orphanage as soon as I set eyes upon you. You are lucky that my Petunia has such a kind heart and took you in! I bet you are sabotaging Dudley at that school! There is no way that an ungrateful whelp like you could be doing so well! Go to your cupboard, now! And count yourself lucky if you get out before you are eighteen!" Uncle Vernon hollered before Harry practically flew to his cupboard and threw himself down on his cot. 

Once he was sure Uncle Vernon had stormed back to the television after turning off the porch lights which told neighborhood children that their house was not giving out candy any more, Harry buried his head into his scraggly pillow and cried. He cried because he didn't know what he did wrong. He cried because Ms. Watson was sure to hate him even more now. And he cried because he didn't have anyone to cry to. Harry fell asleep with tears still in his eyes and a heavy heart.

~*~

Harry was surprised when he was allowed to go to school on Monday. He had really thought that the Dursley's would actually keep him locked in his cupboard under the stairs until after he was eighteen. But who was he to complain? 

Harry was sad, though, he wasn't allowed to do as well as Dudley anymore. Meaning he either had to do Dudley's homework and then his own only a little bit worse. Or, he could just purposely fail some homework. Harry didn't really mind, though. The less attention Ms. Watson gave to him, the better. Whenever she went on about how far along Harry was in learning his letters Dudley and his gang would always chase after him. 

Harry's life was a little different, but he was still learning, just not getting recognized for it. Grades didn't matter so much to him. He knew that as long as he learned to read and write he would be fine. So Harry went on with life. Waking up, fixing toast, getting to school, pretending he was stupid, getting chased during break, eating a small lunch (if he was lucky), pretending to be stupid again, waiting behind in the classroom, missing the bus, walking home, chores, eating a small dinner, then sleeping in his cupboard under the stairs. The worst part was waking up and knowing he would have to do it all over again.

The only bright moments in his life came when he went to Mr. Snape's house. Mr. Snape could be a bit snarky at times, but Harry could ignore it. Besides, the man didn't seem to mind letting Harry work around his house for him. Harry commented one day on how empty his house seemed, though.

"Mr. Snape?" Harry began timidly, "Can I ask you something?" Mr. Snape looked at him strangely for a moment like Harry had grown an extra head. Children were supposed to be too afraid of him to ask any personal questions.

"I do not know, Mr. Potter, can you?" Mr. Snape replied in his usually sour mood.

"Sorry, sir. I meant _may I ask you something?" Harry quickly reworded his question. Mr. Snape eyed him wearily not sure if he really wanted to deal with impertinent questions and on a Saturday no less._

"Very well, Mr. Potter. If you must," Mr. Snape finally gave in. Harry gathered all his courage and asked his question as quickly as he could.

"I was just wondering, sir, why – why don't you have any pictures or things around your house?" Mr. Snape, terror of the fifth Grade, and resident 'bad guy' was stunned for a moment. He had never actually had anyone critique the way he lived. Much less a five year old. Much less a five year old who he had to check up on and protect during the course of the year. The brat should be grateful to him, not asking such rude and ridiculous questions. 

Harry seemed to realize at least part of what the stern man was thinking and began to cringe back and slowly walk towards the door. He had heard on a educational programming one night on the telly through his cupboard door that when meeting a dangerous and agitated wild creature to slowly back away from the animal and not make any sudden movements. Harry felt this was very good advice.

Mr. Snape seemed to be getting a handle on his emotions, however, and a little less rage could be seen in his eyes after he closed them and took a very long and deep breath. Harry stopped where he was, maybe he would actually get an explanation.

~*~

Severus knew he could not tell the Potter brat the real reason he had nothing in his house, well, at least the parts he had shown the kid. It wasn't like a fully qualified pureblood wizard actually walked around with many muggle things. His photos and portraits all moved. His small knick knacks were all magical and could be very dangerous if a muggle ever found him. Severus still kept his wizard things but put them in a locked room upstairs and charmed the room so that only someone with magical blood could see it. He was not going to tell Potter that of course. Instead, he settled for an easy lie.

"I do not choose to fill my home with such frivolous foolery, Mr. Potter. You will not find anything of this nature in my home because it is completely ridiculous and unnecessary and I will not have it," he ranted for a bit. Well, part of it was true. Why would he ever want some stupid muggle invention?

The boy seemed to understand what Severus had said to some point, but many of his words were obviously confusing the boy. Severus was only too happy to let the insufferable brat leave very quickly after that. Merlin knew the only reasons he let him come on Saturdays was too keep an eye on him like Albus wanted and at least he tried to do something useful. Plus, it was always satisfying having the mighty James Potter's weakling son work in his home.

~~~~~
    
    Thanks so much for reading! Especially my reviewers:
    
    Shezan- I know what you mean, I can't stand it when Snape all of the sudden is like, I love Harry, he is the son I never had! I don't think he'd be all like that, at least at first.
    
    Devonny Rose- Thanks so very very much for being my beta!!!
    
    Gina – Yes, he can be!
    
    Azntgr01 – yeah, I think a lot of people were expecting the mouse to be wormtail!
    
    Callas-and-ivy – sorry about any confusion, I will try not to be so jumpy in the future!!!
    
    Jessyka – sorry it was too short, I am trying to make my chapters longer!
    
    Kenny7 – well, a lot of people only see what they want to.
    
    Kady Rilla Wholi – because he doesn't want to see it.
    
    Ntamara – thanks! I am so glad you like my pov for snape!
    
    Barbaa Kennedy – so am i!
    
    Felinity – I dunno, yes, snape is blind as a bat when it comes to poor harry!
    
    Kateri1 – thanks!!!
    
    Howlingwolf1 – thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!
    
    Chyna16 – you can go around up to three weeks without food but shorter if there is no water. Plus, I think that harry is old enough to know how to sneak out of his cupboard to get some food. In the Sorcerers Stone on p.29 of the American version, Vernon says "'Go-cupboard-stay-no meals,'" then it goes on to mention that that night Harry was waiting for the Dursleys to go to sleep before he snuck out for food. 
    
    ProphetessofHearts – I would, but I think that would be an easy way out of the story. Harry wasn't really physically abused by the dursleys, and I am trying to make this story go with the way that I take it they treated him from the books. I wish I could though!
    
    Cally – yeah, thanks! Sev is treating harry kind of like a house elf, but I think house elves are treated worse!
    
    Missy Black – Thanks, I hope you liked my thoughts on why the house was so bare, remember the room…
    
    Ping*pong5 – thanks! Yep, snape will eventually get inside harry's house!
    
    Samara-chan – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!
    
    Witchchild – thanks!!! I am so glad that you found this!!!
    
    Kristendotcom – I'm glad you like it, I am trying to keep some of the events the book said happened in the story!
    
    Anora – thanks! Also thanks for sending another person my way! Hope you like my newest chapter!!!
    
    Amber16 – Same thing happened to me on thanksgiving. My mom went nuts cuz she said it was a family holiday not a guys sit around all day watching other guys throw each other down day. Glad you liked it!
    
    Wanderingwolf – you'll just have to read to find out!  
    
      
    
    
    
    Harry's Muggle Sister – Glad you liked the mouse. Snape doesn't wonder. He's clueless about how children act, and thinks he is getting his due from that potter brat!
    
    Shortnsassy – yep, he is soooo blind!!!
    
    Eva McGregor – thanks! I know, I was sooo tempted to make him do that, but I don't think harry would have…
    
    Aerhiana – thanks!
    
    AJ-Wolf-AJ – yeah, he probably will!!
    
    Molly Morrison – thanks! Suspense is wonderful!
    
    Watcher Tale Neith – Yeah, that would!!!
    
    Ahappyjtm – thanks for the virtual cheesecake, it was delicious! Glad ya like it!
    
    Gaina Katrea – thanks. Yeah, because snape didn't actually come to harry's neighborhood when harry was five!
    
    Silver Point Despair – glad you like it!!!
    
    Prd2bAmerican18 – hope you like this chapter!
    
    Misao-werewolf – thanks so so so very mch for putting me on your favorites list!!!
    
    Tati1 – thanks!
    
    Badassgothicgirl – thanks!!!
    
    Lady shinigami2 – yes, of course I will finish! Once I start something I will finish it!!!
    
    Melissa – thanks! I'm glad you like them!
    
    Arafel2 – thanks!!! 
    
    GoddessMoonLady – thanks! This chapter explained the bareness!!!
    
    Wynjara – haha! I think that he is just naturally cranky as well!
    
    Angel74 – thanks! I'm glad you think so!
    
    Daintress – you will just have to wait and see how it all unfolds!!! Thanks for the review!
    
    Lindiel Eryn – Thanks for the review! Is there anything specific that tells you I am a young writer? In other words: what can I improve upon?

Well, thanks so much to everybody, please review to tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Ms Watson Gets Angry

Disclaimer: All JKR's world, and a guest character from the Chronicles of Narnia, which is not in the same time frame, but I like the character so temporarily ignore any time frame from Narnia.

A/N: I am so very sorry about the previous chapter and how it was all bunched up like that. I don't know how that happened, but hopefully it won't happen again, and thanks to those who pointed it out to me.

Harry Potter was a very excited boy. Today his class would be pairing up with a fifth grade class. For the rest of the year they would have a buddy. Harry hadn't actually had someone who was his real friend before so he was looking forward to seeing who he would be paired up with. 

The fifth grade class came into their room warily. They all bunched around the door, darting their eyes about, most likely searching for the nearest escape route. Harry thought that they might have just stood there forever if it wasn't for a very familiar voice which filled all of their ears, "Are you waiting for a formal invitation? Enter the room!" 

Harry's heart leapt at this. His class was pairing up with Mr. Snape's class! At that moment, the fact that he had no proper clothes, broken glasses, and that he lived in a cupboard under the stairs melted away. Harry was solely focused on the fact that Mr. Snape would be in his class two times a week from then on. Of course, Harry was sure the man wouldn't say that he was glad, but Harry knew that very deep down he _had_ to be at least a little happy about it! He just had to!

~*~

Ms. Watson looked at Mr. Snape with a disapproving look. She had heard that the man was a bit on the testy side, but he was being downright mean to those poor children. Someone really needed to speak with the man about that! Well, she was never one to back down and she wasn't about to start now.

After she paired all the children off, she looked around to see if the children were having any problems. Today they were just talking and getting to know each other. She looked over at Harry who she had paired off with Eustace Scrubb. The boy used to be as horrible as Dudley Dursley, yet for some reason, over the summer, he had changed and became a really nice boy. She knew he would be nice to Harry.

Knowing this, she sidled closer to the man she knew as Severus Snape. He wasn't handsome by any means, but she had to admit that he did have some strange pull around him, a bit like Harry, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She went up to the man, who was currently glaring over at two children, who had just fallen into hysterics over something or other, and introduced herself.

"Hello, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Delia Watson, pleased to meet you," she said in the most exuberant voice she could muster. Unfortunately, the man in front of her seemed horrified by her very presence. He merely deepened the sneer on his face and gave her a piercing glare. 

"I assume you would like my name in exchange?" he said in the smuggest tone he could generate. Ms. Watson looked at him, horrified, 'Good Lord, this man was worse than I'd thought!' Figuring that perhaps he was just in a bad mood, she nodded her head.

"Severus Snape, madam." Ms. Watson couldn't help but feel that he was mocking her with the tone he used. She was beginning to get angry and they had only just barely managed to exchange names! This man had some serious problems, and Ms. Watson didn't think that he had any right in subjecting innocent children to his foul manners and dreadful mood. 

Snape had gone back to glaring at the children in the classroom when she failed to say anything else. She noticed his gaze fall on young Harry Potter and Eustace Scrubb. 

"I see you have Potter in your class. I feel sorry for you," he mentioned. Ms. Watson looked at him like he was crazy. Harry? Why would he feel sorry that she had Harry in her class? It just didn't make sense. Maybe he had an identical twin in another class who was a complete horror.

"Do you mean Harry?" she asked as politely as she could.

"No, the other Potter standing right in front of you," Snape sneered at her. Why did she get the feeling that if he had been younger he would be rolling his eyes at her? For that matter, what did he have against Harry, possibly the most easy to please and pleasant child she had ever met?

"What do you have against Harry?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"The boy? Where would I start? The boy thinks he is better than everyone, acts like a brat, and is completely spoiled!" Snape finished with his little rant, interested at the increasingly red face of Ms. Watson.

"WHAT?" she screeched, causing both classes to stop talking and stare at them curiously. She turned an even deeper shade of red, and was glad of Snape's mysterious power of the glare to make the children stop staring at them. She lowered her voice.

"How could you think that of the dear boy? He is one of the sweetest children I have ever met and certainly not spoiled!" she told him vehemently. Snape just quirked an eyebrow up at her and sneered again.

"So, he already has a fan club, complete with even grown adults willing to worship the ground he walks on. The boy does work fast," Snape informed the stunned woman. Ms. Watson was now, quite frankly, incredibly confused. Why would Snape expect people to want to worship the ground Harry walked on? For that matter, if he knew Harry, like she assumed, what would make him think that Harry would even want this? Something just wasn't adding up.

"For your information, Mr. Snape," she said in a very good imitation of a mocking voice if she did say so herself, "I do _not _worship the ground Harry walks on, nor does anyone else. He is a very kind boy who is quite and caring and he would _never_ set out to be as horrible as you are making him out to be." Ms. Watson had to stop herself there. She could feel her voice rising to dangerous levels and she did not want to alert the class yet again.

Snape merely shrugged at her and said, "I am sure, madam." Ms. Watson was now fuming and was not trusting herself enough to open her mouth. She merely nodded at him and practically stomped over to the other side of the room. Anything to get her away from that horrid man. Good thing that Harry was living with his Aunt and Uncle instead of someone like _that!_

~*~

Once Harry had been introduced to Eustace, they had hit it off immediately. Eustace was really nice and they had a lot of fun talking together. They went on chatting for a while when Harry asked Eustace to tell him a story. Eustace began telling him about this strange adventure with a boat and an annoying boy who sounded suspiciously like Dudley to him. 

Harry was quick to tell Eustace that his story couldn't possibly be true, though. Eustace looked at Harry strangely for a moment.

"Why can't it be true, Harry?" Eustace asked Harry. Harry looked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head. Well, more like he was crazy. It was impossible for anyone to grow an extra head, Harry knew that.

"Um, Eustace, maybe it can't be true because there is no such thing as magic," Harry offered to the boy. Eustace looked appalled. 'What kind of five-year-old didn't believe in magic?' he thought to himself.

"Harry, of course magic exists! How do you think Father Christmas gets presents to all the children of the world in one night? Or the Tooth Fairy! How would she know which children exactly to come visit when they lost a tooth? How about the Easter Bunny, Harry?  How can you explain all that?" Eustace looked down at Harry as if the boy must be joking.

"Well, they only go to certain people," Harry stated simply. Eustace looked at Harry suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked the small boy next to him.

"Well, they don't go to the people who don't deserve anything, why waste their time on good-for-nothings?" Harry replied easily. Now Harry was the one looking at Eustace like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eustace was a little suspicious of why Harry would think this way, but he let it drop. He then informed Harry that magic definitely did exist and that he had seen it at work.

"But Eustace-" Harry began, but was very quickly cut off by the bigger boy.

"No buts, Harry, it's true! I was the boy in the story," he informed Harry. Harry looked at him with his intense green eyes for a moment, then burst out laughing. When he had finally calmed down, he said to Eustace, "Sorry, but you can't be. That boy is horrible and you are nice. You can't be that boy."

Eustace sighed and responded, "Let me finish the story, Harry, then you'll understand." Eustace did finish the story. Harry stared at him in awe. Harry had never met anyone who had gone on a real live adventure before, much less an adventure that included magic! Harry was so happy that he felt like he was about to burst. Maybe one day he would open his cupboard and get to find another world! Eustace didn't know it at the time, but that day he had given a little boy something that nobody else in the world could give him. He gave him some hope.

~~~~~

Thanks to my betas Devonny Rose and semirhage!!!

Thanks also to my reviewers:

Anora – Thanks for telling me! Sorry!

Molly Morrison – Yeah, it is really hard to read that way.

ER – Yep, sorry it got messed up.

Arafel2 – Thanks and sorry.

SilverKnight7 – I update weekly!

Samara-Chan – I'm glad you like it! Your reviews always make me laugh! Sorry about the length of the chapters, I'll try and make them longer!

Litze – We will see!

Kristendotcom – thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I know Dudley and his gang probably beat him up. I might even have something like that in the future… anyways, I'm glad you agree with me about that, it makes me glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that way!!!

Ahappyjtm – Haha!!! Yay! I get strawberries! Thanks!

Fyre – thanks so much! I am so glad you like it and it is wonderful to get feedback like that! I definitely do take suggestions and will definitely keep yours in mind! I actually did plan on having a chapter with Aunt Marge in it, but was saving that for perhaps Christmas so she would have a reason for visiting the Dursleys! Thanks!

Pip3 – Thanks! I'm so glad you read it!

Barbara Kennedy – Thanks, and yes, if Voldemort was around that would be awkward to explain!

Kateri1 – Thanks!

Kady Rilla Wholi – Thanks! I hope this chapter turns out all right, I'm sorry about the last one!

A Reader – I'm glad you liked it, sorry about the spacing!  
ping*pong5 – Yeah, I have noticed all the things that happened on Halloween, and I was disappointed when nothing happened in the fifth year. It was kind of a let down. Oh well, sorry about the spacing, hope this is better!

Gaina Katrea – I'm glad you liked it and still read it! Very sorry about that, I'm gonna try my best to make sure it doesn't happen in the future!

Amirathis – I think Ms. Watson is already suspicious enough. She probably just figures that Harry isn't doing as well because there is starting to be more material and more difficult. She is still keeping an eye on Harry, though. Sorry about the paragraphs!

Alamarang – Thanks a lot!

Tanya Dinocrisis01 – Thanks!

Mystical Witch – Sorry about that! I visited a website that said that trick-or-treating was originated in Great Britain, I guess it wasn't correct! Sorry about the spacing! I don't really know what happened, but I'll try not to let it happen again!

Prd2bAmerican18 – Thanks, yeah, I'm gonna try!

Phoenix Flight – Thanks! I totally agree with you that it will take a while.

Anonymous – Thanks for the review. I don't think I can make the Dursley's meaner because I am trying to stick to the book and the impression that I got is that this is what they were like. Their behavior now, if discovered, is still enough to get Harry taken away from them, so don't worry!

Slimpun – Thanks, I will!

Badassgothicgirl – Me too!

Melissa – Here you go!

Cally – I've always loved Harry's ability to do that!

Doneril – Thanks, I dunno, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!

Watcher Tale Neith – I love Halloween too! Wow, those are two really different costumes! Thanks for reading!

Shezan – Thanks! Hopefully he will!

GoddessMoonLady – I know! I love Halloween!!! I hope you liked this update!

Eva McGregor – Oh no! So glad Harry's not visiting you on Saturdays! LOL! I know, hopefully Sev will find out soon!!!

Tati1 – No problem, thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

Miriamqwebster – I'm glad you like this story! Yes, I do update once a week, usually on Fridays! Thanks for reading!

UW – Thanks! Hope I don't let you down!

Gina – Thanks! I'm glad you're so emotionally involved, it's a sign that I'm at least doing something right!

A/N: Well, thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Please review and feel free to offer any tips or suggestions! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10: In Which There Are Endings A...

Disclaimer: All this is owned by either JK Rowling or CS Lewis.

A/N: Ok, in my previous chapter I said this, but for those who missed it, I merged the character Eustace into the story. He was really around this age just a little after World War II. Sorry for all those who I did not make it totally clear to. Eustace is a wizard for all those who are wondering, but he is muggle born so does not know that he is helping the Boy-Who-Lived. Oh, and I am making this chapter about double the length. I am so proud of how long it is! Enjoy! Oh, and a special thanks to my beta Devonny Rose, who points out just how many dumb mistakes I can make!

Harry Potter was running down the street gasping for air as he was trying as hard as he could to get away from Dudley and his friends. They must be in top form today to be able to keep up so well with Harry. Or perhaps Harry was a bit ill. It wouldn't be surprising. Nobody could be amazingly swift all the time while being malnourished and living in the cupboard under the stairs. Whatever the reason, though, Dudley's gang was gaining on him. 

Harry decided that the only thing he could do was to perhaps run into the park in the hopes that there would be enough people there to stop the bullies from attacking him. Maybe somebody who didn't know him would aide him. Not likely, but was better than giving up without a fight.

Harry raced past the slides and the swings and darted towards the woods. There were people in the park but nobody seemed to be caring very much about him. So he figured his best bet would be to try and lose the other boys into the woods. Harry, however, wasn't so lucky as to reach them. He was almost there when one of the boys grabbed a hold of his oversized shirt and pulled him down. 

Harry then began to hurt all over in varying degrees of pain. He vaguely registered that his glasses were broken. The punches, kicks, and slaps seemed to go on forever. Unconsciously, Harry curled himself into a ball and shut his eyes as tight as he could. He then began trying to block out everything around him and think of something happy. 

His thoughts flickered from Ms. Watson hugging him and telling him it would be okay, to Mr. Snape healing his ankle, and finally Eustace telling him how magic did exist. Eustace. What a nice guy. Harry wondered if he would still want to be friends with him after this. If he heard how Harry didn't deserve for people to like him and how he was a freak, surely the older boy wouldn't speak to him any more. If only Eustace was there now.

"You there! What do you think you're doing?" a voice said, sounding strangely like Eustace. 'Funny, I'm imagining things now, does that mean I'd have to go to a crazy house?' Harry wouldn't have to wonder, though, because at that moment, he stopped feeling people hitting him. The pain was still there, but at least they had stopped. Harry opened his eyes and saw the worried face of Eustace staring down at him. Harry then promptly passed out.

~*~

How could anyone do this to someone else? Much less such a small and frail looking boy. Wait, he knew that face! It was Harry Potter, the little boy who he had been partnered with in school. Eustace was horrified. Who could hurt such a great kid? He seemed really nice when he was sitting with him in his classroom. Eustace had a lot of questions, but at the moment, he had to get some help for Harry.

Who was there? He didn't know where Harry lived and didn't think Harry was in any mood to tell him. There was no way that he could get Harry all the way to the local hospital. His father was away on a business trip and his mother was most likely out buying herself something, not that _they would be of any help anyway. He supposed that he could take Harry to his teacher. Yes, that would be the best plan. _

Eustace reached down to see if Harry was awake and perhaps could walk himself with only a little bit of help. Harry blearily opened his eyes and when Eustace asked if he could walk on his own, Harry nodded in the affirmative; then slowly and unsteadily stood up. Eustace reached over and grabbed Harry as he almost toppled over. Harry remained awake, though, and he and Eustace slowly made their way to the school. 

Once they had finally arrived, Eustace let out an exasperated moan. Harry could barely tell where he was and wasn't really understanding why Eustace was so upset, but let it go. Eustace, in the mean time, was looking around to see if he could find anyone else to help. He decided there was nothing for it and began walking back down the hall to try and get Harry to his house. At least there he would be able to let Harry sit down. 

On the way out of the school, though, Eustace passed his own classroom and saw that Mr. Snape was inside grading papers. An idea suddenly hit him. He could ask him for help. Sure, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but at least he was an adult and would surely know what to do. Eustace leaned Harry against the wall and almost ran into his teacher's room, earning a glare from the stern man.

"What is it, Mr. Scrubb? I do not believe it is customary for students to be at school after hours," Mr. Snape coldly inquired. Eustace took a deep breath to calm himself and reminded himself that Harry needed help.

"Please, sir, Harry is hurt. I need someone to help him!" 

The normally stern man looked at him with concern and requested, "Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, sir, he's my buddy and I found him in the park after I chased away a bunch of bullies beating him up! Please, sir, he looks really bad!" Eustace let out frantically.

~*~

"Lead the way, Mr. Scrubb," He replied urgently. Eustace brought him to where Harry was lying bruised and beaten. For a moment, Severus stared at Harry in shock. Where was the boy who was spoiled and revered by all? Why were people who should have worshipped the ground he walked on, beating him up? How could they do this to him? He quickly snapped out of it, though, realizing that he could think about these questions later. Right now, Harry needed help.

He cautiously lifted the almost unconscious boy, and led him and Eustace to his car. Eustace sat in the back with Harry and was whispering comforting thoughts to him. Severus was glad he thought to bring along the other boy, although he had the strange feeling that he would have insisted on coming. He had to stop thinking about all that for a moment, though, as he had to concentrate on the road. Although he had been driving a car for a little over two months now, he still had some difficulties as it was the first time in his life he had to drive a car.

He supposed that he did drive decently well since the boys didn't mention anything, but then again, they also might not be in the best condition to complain of his driving skills. Pushing aside these irrelevant thoughts, Severus pulled into his driveway and turned off the car. He went around to the back seat and picked Harry up to take him into his house. Scrubb was following behind, but Severus barely even registered the fact. 

He brought Harry inside and laid him down on the couch in his living room. Harry seemed properly grateful as he snuggled further down to get more comfortable. Severus walked up to his secret room upstairs and opened the door. He rummaged around for the proper potions for a moment and then dashed back down the steps. He administered the potions quickly and watched happily as Harry's cuts and bruises healed, and Harry was able to sit up properly.

"Mr. Snape?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes, Harry?" he replied in the softest tone he could manage, which in reality wasn't very soft at all, but he felt very proud that he had managed that much.

"Thank you," Harry simply stated. His eyes shone with sincerity and Severus felt some odd tingling in his chest. He could not quite figure out why, but he ignored it. 'How young is too young to get heart burn?' he wondered. Harry looked pleased when he merely nodded in reply. Then, as if remembering that he had to be somewhere very important, Harry leapt up and stuttered, "I- I'm sorry, sir, but I have to get home. I'm fine! Thanks again." 

With that, Harry left the house as quickly as he could, leaving no chance for Severus or Eustace to catch him and tell him to be careful. Severus remembered at that moment that Eustace was there. Eustace had seen him give Harry those potions and had seen how they had healed him so quickly. He knew what the boy was going to say before he even opened his mouth. 

"Sir, what did you give Harry? How did he heal so fast?" Severus sighed, he knew this would come up, but he was hoping it wouldn't. At least all those years of spying had taught him to make up some good lies fast.

"Mr. Scrubb, those were prototype medications that I had created myself. They are not on the market as of yet and I would appreciate your discretion in this case as I do not want them stolen," Severus told the boy. Okay, so it was not the best lie ever told, but at least he wouldn't have to Obliviate the boy as he seemed to, albeit reluctantly, buy it.

Eustace then walked out of his house, thanking his teacher for his help. Severus once again nodded in response and followed the boy out shortly after. He needed to go back and get the tests that he was grading. It would not do for some wayward child to take them. Severus also made plans to tell Harry's teacher what happened. Perhaps the woman would be able to do something that muggles did when their children were being bullied. 

~*~*~

Ms. Watson was horrified and fed up! She was positive that those people, if you could even call them that, were abusing Harry. He never had a decent lunch, his clothes were always at least three sizes too big, he all of the sudden did worse in school once she spoke about how Harry was brighter than Dudley, he didn't get any proper medical attention, and he was slowly losing his spirit. They didn't even seem to care when she tried to tell them how Dudley was getting his friends to beat Harry up and harass him. She couldn't stand to see that. She had to make sure that something was done. Her conscience would let her do no less. 

Ms. Watson informed Child Protective Services about how Harry was a suspected abuse case. She was positive that once the proper authorities were involved, Harry would be taken away from those horrid people and put into some proper care. If she knew Harry, then he would be a little upset and embarrassed that people knew about what happened to him, but he would understand one day that it was for the best.

What Ms. Watson did not count on was being called to the principal's office a week after she had informed people of Harry's abuse. She walked into the room a little wary, but glad. Perhaps they wanted her to testify for Harry in court or something. She was sorely mistaken. The principal was sitting in his chair looking more serious than she had ever seen him. There were two men standing in the corner of the room, obviously waiting for her to enter. 

"Have a seat Ms. Watson," the principal ordered. Ms. Watson gulped and sat down. Did something horrible already happen to Harry? Were they trying to let her down easily? She was practically at the edge of her seat waiting for them to inform her of what was going on.

"It has come to my attention that you have informed Child Protective Services that a Mr. Harry Potter was being abused by his family, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. These are some strong allegations that you have in this report, Ms. Watson. In fact, that is precisely why these two gentlemen went to speak with the Dursley's. Are you aware that they have found no reason to believe that the boy is being abused?" the principal spoke icily. 

Ms. Watson's world reeled. How could they not have found signs of abuse? These people were trained to detect even the smallest hint of a possibility of abuse. Why did they not see it?

"Are you also aware, Ms. Watson, that you will no longer be able to work here in this building?" the principal continued. What was he talking about? Why would she not be able to work there? She voiced her thoughts to the men sitting in front of her.

"You have falsely accused a decent family of abusing their nephew! This is the type of thing that could cause you to end your career as a teacher. If you are willing to keep your mouth closed, however, we might be able to transfer you to a different school district where you can start fresh. Think very carefully, Ms. Watson," the principal finished coldly. 

Keep her mouth shut? Why did it matter if she did that? They didn't want her to talk about Harry. They didn't want anybody to know that she had found signs of abuse! Were these men bribed by the Dursley's? She knew that they were horrible people, but to do that to a child! How could they! She wouldn't stand for that!

But, if she spoke up, she would lose her job. She wouldn't be able to find a new job as a teacher for a very long time, if ever. What would she do? She had to support herself. There were other children who needed to be helped. She could find others. She would help others. After all, she didn't need a case like this following her around wherever she went. She made her choice and numbly agreed with the principal's terms and walked out of the office in a strangely dazed state. 

She knew Harry was being abused, but there was nothing she could do about it besides try and save her own skin. As cold as it sounded, that was the way the world worked. She could not just march into the Dursley's and demand that they hand over Harry, or some other ill-conceived notion such as that. As an authority figure and a citizen, she had to follow the rules that society set out for her. It was that or be an outcast, and that would not do any good for anybody.

She couldn't let Harry's false case ruin her career. She wouldn't let it. What Ms. Watson did not know was that Harry's case would follow her around for the rest of her life. She would always be haunted with nightmares of a small, skinny, wide-eyed, messy-haired, innocent, and trusting boy, asking her for help. Ms. Watson would remember Harry Potter for the rest of her life, long after Harry, himself, had forgotten her, she would still be haunted. Ms. Watson couldn't know that she had just made the worst mistake of her life.

~*~

Ms. Watson was scheduled to leave after the Christmas Break. On the last day of class, she had a Christmas Party and informed all the children that soon they would have a new teacher and that she hoped that they would all be on their best behavior for whoever it was.

As the children were leaving, she asked Harry to stay behind. Harry, of course, waited patiently for the last person to leave the room. Once only he and Ms. Watson were left, she signaled for him to come closer. Ms. Watson had a strange, tired look about her. Harry was wary, but nevertheless moved forward to stand in front of her. 

Ms. Watson knelt down on one knee, put her hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. 

"Harry, even though I am leaving, I want you to know that you are a marvelous boy. You deserve the world and more," Ms. Watson began. But Harry was looking confused. Why was his teacher acting this way? What did she mean? Of course he didn't deserve anything, everyone knew that! Ms. Watson saw his skepticism, though, and addressed it.

"I mean it, Harry, and I want you to promise me something. I want you to always remember that you are special, and no matter what anyone ever tells you, you are loved. There is always someone who will care about you. Promise me you will remember and never give up!" Ms. Watson now had a desperate look in her eye that scared Harry. 

What she was saying was frightening, but Harry wished so much that it was true. He _wanted_ to believe that there was always going to be someone who cared for him. He hoped that it was true. Ms. Watson was right, he wouldn't give up. So what if he had to live with the Dursley's? He could survive! He would be able to get through it! With this in mind, Harry promised her, no matter what happened, he would get through it. It didn't mean that he had to all of the sudden like what was happening, it only meant that he would survive. That was it. 

With Harry's promise in mind, Ms. Watson relaxed visibly, but was at the same time still very tense. She still could feel a tingle of doubt. She couldn't help but feel, as Harry walked out of the classroom, that she had traded something superficial for the life of an innocent and wonderful little boy, who would perhaps never again have the chance to have a happy childhood. 

This thought had been eating at her, but nevertheless, she had made her decision, and nothing she did after that point could reverse her betrayal towards a little boy who had put all of his trust in her and still believed that she would do whatever she could to help him. Her failure was already wearing down on her heart, and she only carried her burden for an hour or so. She assumed it would go away with time, yet she was mistaken, she would never forget the Boy-Who-She-Failed.

~*~

Harry opened the door to Number Four Privet Drive to hear Dudley excitedly explain his day to his parents. He was speaking of all the sweets they got to eat during the party, when he saw Harry. He smiled cruelly and told his parents that their teacher, Ms. Watson, wasn't going to work there anymore. Harry noticed that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't look surprised. Maybe they put out a letter telling all the parents what happened. Harry just didn't like the smug look that Uncle Vernon was barely concealing from his face. Harry shrugged it off. Ever since Halloween, Uncle Vernon didn't like Ms. Watson. Tired, Harry walked out of the kitchen and walked to his cupboard, falling asleep almost as soon as he hit his cot.

~~~~~

Well, thanks so much for reading! Thanks especially to my reviewers:

Kateri1- Yeah, I know, its too bad for Harry, but Mr. Snape's views are starting to change!

SilverKnight7 – Eustace is a muggle-born wizard so he doesn't know who Harry is. But he believes in magic because he went to Narnia by way of magic.

Arafel2- Yay! You finally get your wish!

Anora- So sorry! This one is much longer so I hope you enjoyed it!

Rhysel Ash – Thanks! I'm glad you like that! I love the Chronicles of Narnia!

Azntgr01 – Sorry about that! I decided to give Harry a break!

Prd2bAmerican18 – Here! Hope you like it!

Molly Morrison – Thanks! I know, its not quite like Harry's school, but I like Eustace a lot in this story and I think its nice for another character to be there and better than anything I could have made up! 

Makafuiniel – Haha! That would be funny! 

Pip3 – Thanks! And this chapter is longer for you!

Fyre – SO glad you like it! I just had to put the cupboard thing in there because Harry needed hope in his life. Yeah, Snape is reverse blinded. I mean, how can anyone think that they are the only one who can see something, especially something like that. He's so dense that it is frustrating sometimes! Glad you like it!

DxInsider – I have no doubt that you will, but what makes you think that Harry will be saved by the muggles?

Melissa – Eustace is muggle born. He will be going to Hogwarts, that is the first time he would hear Harry's story.

MarsIsBrightTonight – Yes he is, he is also in "The Silver Chair"

Badassgothicgirl – so sorry! Glad you like the chapter!

Barbara Kennedy – Ok, ok, I got the hint, his opinion is changing!

Rachel A. Prongs – Snape is dense, what can I say?

Ping*pong5 – thanks, Eustace is becoming a little more important. Unfortunately, our dear Ms. Watson has departed from this story.

Kady Rilla Wholi – He is starting to pick it up, don't worry!

Starr2 – I'm glad it put you in a good mood!

Tenshi-Chikyuu – Thanks!

Phoenix Flight – Thanks!!! I am so glad people like Eustace in this story!  
GoddessMoonLady – Yes, I am glad that Ms. Watson got to have a go at Snape. He needed it! Glad you like it!

Missy Black – Yes, Eustace will go to Hogwarts!

Kenny7 – Don't worry he didn't get into any more than usual.

Lotus Myst – Thanks, I am glad you like it! I know, I wasn't planning on adding a buddy but I broke down in the end, Harry needs a friend, even if he is older!

Eva McGregor – Sure you can beat up Snape, if you really want to, but I think he redeems himself somewhat in this chapter!

Moonlady – Thanks! I completely understand that you weren't flaming me. It was total constructive criticism and I appreciate that! I did say at the top of the last chapter to ignore the time frames, however, sorry, I should have made it more obvious. As to Snape talking to someone about Harry like that, yeah, he was a bit snarky. I just got the idea from the book that Snape complained to the other professors at Hogwarts about Harry and thought that he would do so here as well. Sorry about that!

ER – So glad you like it! 

Tati1- this is going to mostly be the time that Snape is there. A little bit will be while Harry is at Hogwarts, but not too much. As to how it will all play out, you will just have to wait and see, but I still stick by what I said before. I am trying to make it as much like the original story as possible!

Samara-chan – So glad you liked it! Sorry about Snape being so dense and all! Haha! I think your revenge is hilarious and that it would play out exactly like that! Hilarious!

TeeDee – Thanks!

bbb – sorry about the shortness! All my other chapters were that long as well!

Lindiel Eryn – So glad you like! I always love when I open a new story and there are two new chapters!!!

Shezan – I know, most boys would be happy to say they don't exist, but in "Narnia" Eustace goes on a trip where he becomes a better person and is much nicer so I was just letting that come through a lot. I had to smack my younger brother upside the head the other day for doing just that, then had to convince a crying five-year-old, that Santa claus does in fact exist!

Watcher Tale Neith – Yep, everyone is clueless, I love Eustace, too bad Ms. Watson finally figures it out and has to leave now!

Susan – Yes, you are right! Harry is only five and it is horrible to treat him like that! You are actually the only reviewer out of 300 that has even thought to suggest social services being called! Congrats! I added that part up just for you! You should have had to wait another week for it! So really, everyone owes the double chapter to you! Yay!

LittleEar BigEar's sis – So glad that you like it! Yep, it is a pretty quick update!

Cally – So glad you liked it!

Ok, please review and tell me what you thought of the story! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11: In Which Fudge Is Obsessive

Disclaimer: All this is owned by JK Rowling.

A/N: I have just begun to read some of my reviews and while many are positive and I appreciate these, I must admit that some had me horrified! I do know that someone can't lose their job over an abuse claim! I also know that the Protective Services wouldn't act like that, nor the principal. I _was_ going to put this into next weeks installment, but I felt I should just post it now to clear up any misconceptions. I am sorry for anyone who was offended by what was in my last post.

Newly Appointed Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, sat at his desk, admiring his lofty work-area. He had just won out for the position of Minister against Crouch. Fudge knew what Crouch had done wrong. He had let scandal sweep over his life and take away everything that he had worked so hard to earn. That was why he was quite pleased when a knock sounded on the door and his newest staff member opened the door.

"Ah, Dolores Umbridge, just the person I was hoping to see," the minister bustled happily, "what news do you have of the goings on with young Mr. Potter?" 

"Apparently, sir," she began in a sickly sweet voice, "his teacher made a claim that he was being abused. Naturally, we erased the minds of the muggles that she told this to and checked it out for ourselves. I personally can vouch that the Dursley's are more than adequate caretakers for our beloved Boy-Who-Lived. I must admit that I have never gotten along so well with any muggle before. My trusted coworkers and I decided that the teacher was a troublemaker. A little _hem hem_ persuasion was needed to get the principal to agree, but I can proudly report that there will be no more problems from that quarter!" She finished off her long-winded speech and waited impatiently for the new Minister of Magic's word on how she had done. 

Nervously, she began tugging on her new cardigan. She had never actually worn cardigan's that much before but she felt that they would give her a more distinguished and professional air about her.

"Wonderful!" Fudge beamed at his latest employee. "Thank you so much, Ms. Umbridge. This will not be forgotten, and you can count on a higher pay check next month! I would like to use you for any more special projects I may have in the future." He stated bluntly. Umbridge did not seem to mind, though, as she was nodding her head furiously at the prospect of doing more work for the Minister himself.

"Excellent! That will be all for now, dear. Oh, and by the way, lovely cardigan, if I do say so myself." Fudge finished, figuring it never hurt to sweeten up to his employees. His ploy worked as Umbridge blushed as she hurried out of the office, on her way to buy more cardigans.

Fudge was pleased with the woman's work. She might not have been the most attractive woman he ever met, but she certainly was useful! She quite obviously would do almost anything he asked of her. Fudge didn't know if Harry Potter was being abused or not. From what he gathered, there was ridiculous claims on the report anyway. Who cared if the boy wore large clothing. And as to him walking home if he missed the bus, that would teach the boy to be on time and that nobody would go out of their way for him. As to the other claims, Umbridge said that his family was fine. 

He would not let some crack pot teacher cause him to lose his job just because she had let herself think that some boy was somewhat mistreated. That would not do at all.


	12. Chapter 12: In Which Snape Makes A Decis...

Disclaimer: I only own the plot from this story!!!

A/N: Well, so terribly sorry about the long wait for the update. I was on vacation over Christmas Break! Hope everyone had a good holiday and is going to have a Happy New Year!

Oh, and a special thanks to my beta Devonny Rose!

Harry Potter was currently sitting in a tree, hanging onto a branch next to him as if his very life depended upon it. Harry's life wasn't in any actual danger. His Aunt Marge's dog would probably only bite and scratch him a few times before getting bored. He wouldn't actually die. Still, Harry was in no hurry to allow the dog to do this to him if he could help it.

This led to his present situation of sitting in the tree, both dog and boy waiting for the other to make a wrong move. The dog, though, was hoping that Harry would fall, while Harry was hoping the dog would just go away so that he could crawl back into his cupboard. It was, after all, beginning to get rather chilly in the tree and he didn't have a coat on. Harry was beginning to contemplate just jumping out of the tree and making a break for it, when something odd happened. 

Aunt Marge's dog appeared to be dead. One second it was looking hungrily at him, and the next it was just on the ground, completely still. Harry froze in panic. He was sure to be blamed. He was the last one with the dog and the dog was now dead. Slowly, Harry started to climb down the tree. He quickly had reached the ground and was crouching next to the unmoving dog. Harry prodded the animal, but there was no response. 

"POTTER!" someone whispered right into his ear. Harry let out a strangled cry and jumped a few inches into the air. He looked over towards the voice next to him warily, only to be rewarded by two black eyes rolling towards the heavens in exasperation. Harry began whimpering.

"I – I'm so s-sorry! I didn't mean to kill it! Honest I didn't! It wasn't my fault, sir! Please! I wouldn't do that! Not even to Aunt Marge's dog! You gotta believe me, sir!" Harry had become almost hysterical in his ramblings. 

"Mr. Potter! The dog is not dead! Merely sleeping! It's okay, you need to take a deep breath and calm down. Can you do that for me?" Mr. Snape now had his hands on Harry's shoulders and was looking directly into Harry's eyes. Harry didn't know why but he suddenly felt a sense of calm wash over him. He knew that Mr. Snape would never lie to him just to make him feel better. So, he did as he was told and felt like a weight was lifted off his chest as Mr. Snape helped him to calm down and breath normally.

Once he had finally achieved this, Mr. Snape asked him why he wasn't trying to get his family to help him. Harry, suddenly very embarrassed, looked down at the ground and mumbled something about how he didn't want to make a load of noise. This was partially true, at least. If the Dursley's heard him yelling in the yard he would be in a lot of trouble. Mr. Snape seemed satisfied with this answer and began to walk towards his home, leaving Harry behind him. Harry, however, had other ideas.

"Please, sir, could I come with you? Just for a little bit." Harry had caught his attention. Mr. Snape turned around and looked at the small boy. This was his downfall. If only he hadn't looked at the child's large, pleading eyes, he would have been able to tell the boy to go along on his merry way. Seeing as he made the fatal mistake, however, Mr. Snape conceded with a nod, and Harry began strolling down the street with him. 

~*~

Severus opened the door to his home and let the small boy next to him into the house. Briefly, a thought of why the boy wasn't wearing a coat flashed through his mind. The thought was dismissed, however, when he decided that Harry was being just a typical boy and ignoring his elders in silly rules like wearing coats. He shut the door behind them and he and Potter walked towards the kitchen to have some tea and possibly some muffins. The boy looked like he could use some feeding up, anyways. What he was not counting on was a person being in the kitchen when they reached it.

Severus had to stop himself from groaning. Almost the last person he wanted to see him with Harry Potter was standing in front of him, twinkling those damn eyes of his. Severus briefly wondered how Albus Dumbledore got his eyes to do that. He supposed it didn't matter though. If the brats he taught ever saw him twinkling his eyes at them they might fall over dead. Come to think of it, that did not sound like too bad of an idea to Severus. The only problem was that it would ruin the reputation that he had built up over the years. Maybe he could memory charm them? Severus shook his head. He was rambling on in his head now.

While being lost in his thoughts on twinkling, Potter had seen Dumbledore and was looking at him curiously. Severus wondered what the kid was thinking about as he cocked his head at the older man.

"Mister, did you know you're wearing a dress?" Severus could feel the corners of his lips tug upwards involuntarily. He knew he wouldn't laugh. It was just so humorous. Severus doubted that anyone had ever told the great Albus Dumbledore that he looked like he was wearing a dress. True, Potter was practically a muggle at the moment, but it didn't make the situation any less amusing.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Ah, you are mistaken, my boy. I am wearing a robe. I believe there is quite a significant difference between the two." Potter just shrugged indicating that he didn't really understand nor care all that much over the differences between dresses and robes. Dumbledore didn't mind anyway, he was just as smiling as ever, it was rather disgusting, really. 

The situation was completely ended, though, when Harry tugged on his sleeve and asked to use his bathroom. Once given permission, Harry walked off and Severus set a kettle on the stove to make some tea. Dumbledore sat at the table twinkling at him again. Didn't the man ever give up? 

"I suppose this is not merely a social call, Albus?" Severus began. He might as well make the first move. If he didn't he might be offered one of those God forsaken lemon drops. Severus had made the mistake of actually taking one about a year ago. He didn't care to repeat the experience. It was his firm belief that Voldemort should just forget about using the Cruciatus Curse and give his victims lemon drops instead. It would be much more traumatic for the poor people. And to think, Dumbledore eats them regularly! Severus gave a barely perceptible involuntary shudder. If he ever saw another lemon drop it would be too soon for his tastes.

"As a matter of fact, Severus, I do have a different reason for coming today." Dumbledore began cheerily. "I have recently lost a member of the staff. One Nymphadora Tonks accidentally collided with a cauldron, in the process spilling a rather volatile potion on my previous potions master. I believe that the lacewings reacted badly with the eye of newt. Needless to say, I am in quite the bind for a new staff member. I would understand if you wished to stay here until the end of the school year, that was our previous agreement, after all, and you do seemed to have blended in well with the locals." Dumbledore finished with his twinkle going overtime at his last statement. 

Severus had three reactions to what Dumbledore had just said. The first was the potion gone wrong. He would have to look out for this Tonks girl, he had a pretty good idea what had happened to the previous professor and he winced at the thought. His second reaction was one of excitement that he would finally be able to get away from these insufferable muggles. Finally, he felt a bit of anger and embarrassment at the insinuation that Dumbledore was making. He was simply once again proving himself the better man over Potter. Surely Potter would never consider helping his son, it was just one more attribute on a long list as to why he would forever be better than Potter. Not that he actually made a list or anything.

Luckily for him, he would never have to teach those insufferable muggle children ever again. All he had to do was put in his two weeks notice and then he would be free to go back to the wizarding world where his lifestyle would make sense and he wouldn't have to worry about little boys who couldn't handle even a small dog and seemed to attract trouble. Who was he to have to sit around in the muggle world to protect some runt that he didn't even like.

His thoughts were stopped short as the small form of Harry Potter strode into the room wearing a happy smile. Severus had to admit, though, the boy did tend to grow on him. But he had his own life to live. Potter could always find someone else to help him with bullies. It wasn't like he lived a horrible life. He lived with a perfectly normal muggle family who probably treated him like a king. Dumbledore wouldn't leave the boy with anything less in life. 

Yes, Severus had made up his mind. He was going to take up the post of Potions Professor. Perhaps older children were more mature than the lot he was teaching now. He would finally get some well deserved peace. There was still some strange tug at the back of his mind. He certainly wished it would go away. 

~*~ 

Albus Dumbledore was quite pleased with the way events had played out. So much that he knew his eyes would be twinkling. Yes, he knew that he had this strange ability. Those who knew him best informed him that it was incredibly annoying, and judging from the look on Severus' face, he agreed as well. 

He couldn't help it, though, who would have thought that the bitter and cold man in front of him would have a soft spot for his rival's child. Strange how life works out in mysterious ways, always twisting and turning into some unknown path. He certainly never had even begun to imagine that this would play out that way. Nobody would ever think that. It was just one of those quirks of fate. That sounded good, he should remember that excuse, or explanation, yes, explanation was a good word.

Not that Albus couldn't see why Severus liked the child. He was quite simply, enchanting. It was almost enough for Albus to just take the boy to the wizarding world there and then. He was sure that Severus or Minerva would be willing to take him in. He couldn't do that, though. As much as he wanted to, he had to face reality. Harry was more safe at the Dursley's than he was anywhere else. Even Hogwarts. Besides, what he had told Minerva that night was true. He didn't want Harry's head turned by the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived. He would have to deal with that soon enough. The boy looked happy enough where he was, and Severus would have told him if anything was seriously wrong. Albus was sure that everything was working out for the best. 

Now they just had to tell the boy that Severus would be leaving. Not to mention, explain to the boy that he would have to go back to the tree where the dog was. It wouldn't do for his relatives to blame him for any harm that came to the dog. That was a difficult bind, but Harry seemed a sensible sort of child and Albus didn't think it would take too much to get Harry to do as they asked. He watched, amused as Harry trotted back into the room.

"Ah, Harry, there you are. Would you like a lemon drop?" Albus began. Was it just his imagination, or did Severus just get even more pale than he usually was?

~*~

On Christmas day, Harry Potter snuck out of Number Four Privet Drive to go and see Mr. Snape one last time. He had to wait until his 'family' had opened their presents. Actually, he got some presents, too. So they were really just some of Dudley's old clothes, but he had told his Aunt and Uncle that he was grateful for them. He realized that he should be grateful for them. After all, he could have gone to an orphanage like his Uncle Vernon was always sputtering about whenever Harry was bad. 

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind, though, as he reached Mr. Snape's door and rang the bell. He then waited patiently for an answer and was rewarded with Mr. Snape opening the door and glowering down at him.

"Yes, what is it, Mr. Potter?" he asked the child briskly, almost as if he didn't want to be anywhere near Harry at the moment. Harry seemed oblivious to this treatment, however, and just pulled out a package from behind his back. It was not really all that pleasant to look at, wrapped in the Sunday Comics and had random pieces of paper and tape jutting out in odd angles. Mr. Snape had no idea what to think of the odd gift and simply nodded and murmured a thank you. 

Harry beamed in pride. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always made fun of his presents before, Mr. Snape sure was a really nice guy to actually thank him for thank him for his gift. Harry then didn't really know what to say or do. Nobody had ever accepted a gift of his before. Besides, Mr. Snape was leaving soon. He wouldn't see him again because he had to do another job that was really important. The strange man in the dress had told him that. Harry understood, if he was Mr. Snape, he would go too. 

"Um, Good bye, sir." Harry finally let out awkwardly. He then did something that shocked Mr. Snape. He quickly jerked forward and gave him a brief hug before running off towards the Dursley's. Aunt Petunia only let him go outside for a moment, he needed to help her set up the table for Christmas dinner.

Mr. Snape's only response to the hug was for him to yell after Harry, "Put on a coat!" Harry just kept running, he must have heard wrong, why would he need a coat? It wasn't even that cold out yet, when it snowed his aunt would allow him to wear one of Dudley's. Mr. Snape sure could be strange sometimes.

~*~

Severus looked at Harry's package strangely. He quite honestly didn't know what to do with it. Deciding to look at it later as he still had a lot of work to do to set his affairs straight, he tossed the gift lightly into a nearby box that held other items that he would be taking with him to Hogwarts. Severus then proceeded to force himself to forget all about Harry Potter and his bright emerald eyes that begged for him to be loved.

~~~~~

A/N: To all of you who are freaking out right now, this is not the last chapter! I plan on having one more and I believe it will be coming out next week! Thanks for reading! Please review!!!

To all my Reviewers (Those who reviewed twice got two responses, it was too hard to keep checking back for double reviews!):

Arafel2 – No problem!

Shezan – I know I set up Ms. Watson for a horrible time, but hey, she's the one who  just left poor harry!!!

Anora – thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

SilverKnight7 – After the first adventure, Eustace will be in the story once more! I love him so much!

DxInsider – So very sorry, didn't mean to make you sob there! Now what would be the fun in me just saving him right away?

Barbara Kennedy – Glad you're glad I have Severus noticing! I had the same thing happen to me with the narnia books, luckily, my parents had an extra set!

Toria – So glad you like it!

Gina – Thanks so much for your vote of confidence!

Silv3rang3l – glad you like it! My chapters are much longer now than when I first started!!! 

Velda – thanks for your review! Yeah, that is one thing I noticed about this, after going through the story there isn't a ton of sev-harry interaction, I still like the story though, maybe I'll go back and add some more later or something…

Susan – Haha, I completely agree with you! I believe sev is gonna have a major guilt trip next chapter! 

Kristendotcom – Eustace didn't go to Hogwarts yet, he is gonna go next year, he is muggle born so he doesn't know about harry or potions yet!

RaistlinofMetallica – I kinda feel bad for Ms. Watson too but at the same time I think she is so weak to just ignore harry like that and leave him.

Kateri1 – The ministry!!! Yay, someone who didn't yell at me over how social services wouldn't do that!

Watcher Tale Neith – Yep, sev is beginning to see!

Azntgr01 – Yeah, but ms. Watson is gone for good and I don't plan on her coming back! Sorry!  
Darak – Sorry about all the confusion!

Chibi_neko – Haha! I think a lot of people had the same reaction as you!

Romm – I agree but I feel worse for Harry!

LittleEar BigEar's sis – No prob!

Kady Rilla Wholi – Yep, Eustace and Snape are so nice, well, at least in that chapter!

Awen – All in good time, only one more chapter!

Starr2 – I know, I can't imagine ever doing that, myself!

Gaina Katrea – Thanks! It's ok, I haven't been on in the past two weeks now! Vacations are fun though!

Del – I hope you understand what was going on now! Thanks for your review!

Badassgothicgirl – Yep, he is, well, at least he doesn't hate harry any more!

Tati1 – Thanks! I am so glad you like it! So sorry I made you cry!!!

Amber16 – Glad you liked it! Happy New Year! Vernon is such a jerk!

Phoenix Flight – Nope no way for severus to know! I am glad he doesn't hate Harry anymore!

EMR – Glad you liked it!

Azntgr01 – no prob!

Amber16 – Ok, remind me not to ever get on your bad side! Hehe.

Solaris Isa – So glad you liked it!

DxInsider – Now now, Harry didn't die in the books now did he? I'm sure he won't die in this story as well…well, almost sure…just kidding, just kidding!

Darak – don't worry about it! It is mostly my fault, I should have added that at the end of the chapter, it's all good now, though. I know, it was going in the direction that harry was going to be saved, but its like life, things don't always work out as planned! Ok, that is a depressing thought!

Lady Butterfly – So glad you like it! Yeah, this is getting a little depressing, maybe I should change this to an angst fic!

Lindiel Eryn – No, that was it. I know I didn't put reviews because I had only gotten a couple reviews for 10 before I added 11. I just needed to clear some things up because I kept getting the same review! Sorry for any confusion!

Bratty – sorry it was short, it actually was added just a day after 10 as a small blurb, not really a whole chapter!

Rachel A. Prongs – Yeah, Fudge is soooo infuriating!!!

Anora – glad you like it, yes, fudge does turn evil a lot, but I think that this is something that he would do!

Phoenix Flight – Glad you agree with me about fudge! Glad you like this!

SilverKnight7 – Yeah, fudge is a jerk, but I can see him doing something like this as well!

Selua – Sorry, I didn't really think of adding his thoughts about that, I more thought it was self evident that he was shocked!

Howlingwolf1 – Sorry about that! I know it kinda does, I blame hormones as I was a little upset at the time when people were kinda accusing me of not knowing what I was talking about. I really shouldn't have acted so hasty, but what is done is done!

GoddessMoonLady – Yeah, I too know why she did it and all, I am still upset with Ms. Watson, though, because I don't think that I would be able to do that. She has to live with her decision for the rest of her life, though.

Prd2bAmerican18 – Yep, fudge starts in early!

Starr2 – I feel bad for him too!

Sky – Ok, I am hurrying with the writing!

SilverDragonHawk – Yeah, I like that she likes the Dursleys, shows just how low and cruel she is.

Rarity88 – I'm glad that my writing has gotten you so angry at them! I mean, this is how they act anyway, but just thinking about how it would actually be to have to live like that is so sad!

JeanMarie – Thanks so much! I love to hear that this is one of people's favorite stories!

Cally – I know, I seriously had to stop myself from writing in at the end of the last chapter: "And then there was a freak thunder storm in which a single bolt of lighting came down and hit fudge. The End." I somehow don't think that would be very realistic, though.

Eva McGregor – Yeah, that same thing has happened to me before! Sev and fudge and all them can be so frustrating sometimes!

Madame Moony – Which one are ya gonna kill fudge in? I'd love to read it!

Samara-chan – I think that its gonna be a little half and half, like in this one, with the dress thing, but at the end it definitely gets sad again… yes, I do hate them as well, read Cally's reply a few up, as the same goes for you!

Simple Confusion – So glad you liked it! It means so much to me to hear you say that, ok, write it, whatever…

Gaina Katrea – Yeah, that one was kinda short, but luckily this one was long again!!!

Erisinia – Yes, I feel exactly the same way, especially after the fifth book. All I can say is that JKR is lucky I don't know where she lives, because she'd get an angry phone call from me!

Arafel2- This one is back to the normal length!

Tati1- Haha! Thanks so much for your er – heroism and definitely the support!

M'Lady – I know, snape is usually very perceptive, unfortunately, for him his anger, bitterness, and hatred, has blinded him.

Gina – Very sorry for the wait! I'm glad you thought it was obvious! Thanks!

HectateDeMort – Thanks, glad you like it!

Wather Tale Neith – Haha! Thanks! I want to kill them off too! You can read my dramatic death of Fudge in Cally's reply…its about ten or so replies up!

CassandraD – I want to so much!

UnseenWatcher – Yeah, I know, everyone hates fudge and wants to beat some sense into snape!

Janet – thanks!!!

Shezan – Sorry!!! I was on vacation!!!

Darcey – Here it is!!! Sorry for any wait!

Starangel2106 – I'm glad you like it! I hate stories where snape just hates harry one minute and loves him like a son the next!

Susan – Thanks a lot!!! I really hope this is up to your standards!

A/N: I think I already said this, but please review now!!!! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13: In Which Harry Is Devastated...

Disclaimer: This is the world of JKR and Eustace is owned by CS Lewis!

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter of this story, I really hope it doesn't disappoint anybody, although I am almost positive that it will. I may or may not do a sequel, I haven't really decided yet, but the potential for one is definitely left. Anyways, enjoy!

Harry Potter was a very sad little boy, yet unsurprisingly, nobody seemed to notice or care. In fact, Harry felt like just about everything in his life was going wrong. Ms. Watson had left as well as Mr. Snape. Harry now had a teacher who had apparently been warned about him. Right from the very beginning Mrs. Thompson had been rather cold to him and for the most part ignored Harry. Harry was a little hurt and confused but then became resigned to the fact that someone new in his life thought that he was abnormal. 

Mr. Snape had gone and the new teacher of the fifth grade class that they were partnered with wasn't mean to him, but she didn't go out of her way to speak to him either. 

Eustace was the only one left that Harry really could consider a friend. He actually told Harry that he had had a new adventure. This time, though, he went in search of a prince and the found him underground. Harry was amazed at the stories that Eustace told him and wished, not for the first time, that he would get pulled away to some strange new world where he would have amazing adventures. 

Harry knew this wouldn't ever happened, no matter what Eustace said, there was no such thing as magic. Uncle Vernon may not be nice like Eustace, but he was older and being older must mean that he was smarter. Harry didn't really follow his Uncle's rule, though. In the darkness of the cupboard under the stairs, he would always be able to dream of a new and wonderful life far away.

~*~

Severus Snape, newly instated Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting at his desk staring blankly at a colorful piece of paper with a heavy heart. He had finally opened what the Boy-Who-Lived had given him for Christmas. How strange that he had never thought to do so before.

Would it have changed his opinion of the boy earlier? Most likely not. But now that he had in front of him pages that Harry had given him, he sincerely regretted anything he might have said or done before to the boy. 

He knew he hadn't given him a fair chance. He saw James Potter's son. Not Harry Potter, a sad and all too wise little boy who had never grown up knowing love. There was nothing he could do. Albus had told him how necessary it was that Harry live with his relatives. Admittedly and logically, he knew that it was for the best for Harry's physical health. But he also knew that Harry didn't have nearly as much love as a five-year-old deserved.

How could he have been so blind? And Harry loved him. Harry had thought that he had been a caring person in his life. He was worse than those so called relatives. He had the trust of a small child and he had thrown it aside all too easily. He wished that he could take it all back now. But in his life, if wishes were galleons, he would be a very wealthy wizard.

Now his chance to be a beacon of light in Harry's dark life was over, forever lost to him. What was he thinking? Harry had brought more light to his life than anyone else ever had before. He could have had Harry be a permanent part of his life and he lost it. Oh what a fool he was. 

But there was no use dwelling on what could have been. Harry would be arriving at Hogwarts in just five short years. He would be ready to teach him. He couldn't expect to be a part of his life again, after all, Harry would be older then, and would not remember the cranky man who live a few doors down. He would guide, protect, and help Harry in any way that he could. 

The boy would never be able to know, though. He would need someone to ground him. His head would be thrown into the clouds thinking about how people were practically worshipping him. That would not do at all. 

Perhaps one day, once Harry was older and understood more, he would be able to explain everything to the boy. Maybe he would allow him to have another chance. Maybe he could once again have Harry be a part of his life. All was not lost. He would survive this stumble, if only to be able to have one more chance later on. 

With his newfound determination, Severus Snape rose from his desk and imperiously stalked from his office, billowing his robes for the first time, in what would be a trademark way in the future.

As the door closed, a man with a long white beard and half-moon-shaped glasses stepped out from the shadows, smiling to himself as if in on some private joke. He glided over to his new Potions Professor's desk and studied the paper that seemed to create so many emotions in the usually stony man.

The very first caused Albus Dumbledore, wizard-of-the-century, and the only one ever feared by Voldemort himself, to gasp out loud. There was a sunny background with birds happily flying through the sky and the occasional bunny rabbit littering the ground. What was amazing was a tall form on the page dressed all in black and a sneer forever plastered onto his face. Next to the dark man was a small boy with a bright smile, bright green dots for eyes, and the trademark symbol that would haunt the boy in years to come on his forehead.

What was even more extraordinary was that the two were clasping hands. Then just below the two figures, was a childish scrawl: 

To: Mr. Snape

From: Harry (Mr. Potter)

I Love You!

Albus for the first time in a long time was quite frankly, shocked. He was hoping that Severus would see young Harry in a new light, but never dreamed that something like this could happen. Once Harry began school, they would all be in for an interesting seven years, that was for sure.

~*~

That summer, July 31…

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Eustace exclaimed to his young friend. He had brought Harry a present to open up at the park. It wasn't much, but he was sure that Harry would appreciate it. He and Harry saw each other at the park regularly and Eustace was pretty sure that he had scared off the bullies that were bugging Harry, that was part of the reason why he was apprehensive in telling Harry what he had to. "Well, Harry, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and see what it is!" Eustace to a very wide-eyed little boy.

Harry was currently staring at a brightly wrapped package. He had never actually opened a present before, at least not that he could remember. Harry could remember that Dudley got twenty-one presents on his birthday, yet the Dursley's had gotten him none. Harry knew better than to question this, though, if he did, he would be practically asking Uncle Vernon to once again go through the many reasons why Harry should be grateful and how he never lived up to their standards.

Harry put all of this behind him, though, at his new-found excitement in having a birthday present all to himself. Harry started out carefully pulling the tape off of the gift, but with Eustace's encouragement, Harry quickly tore off the rest of the paper, and stared at his gift.

Eustace had gotten him a book that was empty. On top of the book was a brand new pack of bright crayons. Harry smiled warmly at Eustace. He had remembered how much Harry liked to color. 

"Thank you so much Eustace! I'll give my first picture to you next time I see you in the park," Harry gushed brightly. Eustace's bright smile faded.

"Harry, I have something I have to tell you. I'm really sorry, Harry, but I won't get to see you at the park anymore. You see, my parents are moving to France and they are sending me to a boarding school there. It is called Beauxbatons. I really am going to miss you, though, Harry." Eustace finished, looking like what he said had hurt him. If Eustace looked bad, though, Harry looked downright awful.

For Harry, his last friend was leaving him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were right. Nobody wanted to be near a freak like him. He didn't deserve to have friends, after all, he was just a freeloader. Dudley was right when he told all the other kids to stay away from him. They shouldn't be around someone like him. 

Harry spun around and ran as fast as he could to Privet Drive. He didn't even turn back. He just kept running, hoping it would all go away. Eustace stood staring at the little boy's retreating back with a heavy heart. Sure, he was going to learn magic, which was really great, but he would lose Harry. He felt a pang of guilt as he too turned and walked to his ex-home.

~*~

Five Years Later…

Harry Potter was delighted that he had been sorted into Gryffindor and that he had a new friend Ron Weasley. He could not believe that he was actually at a school for witches and wizards instead of Stonewall. Life was definitely looking up and he was prepared to begin his life anew and make friends with people who like him and would enjoy being around him.

Harry began to scan the room. He looked at the other tables; full of other kids who seemed to be really nice. All except for the one at the other end of the hall. What was that house called again? Oh yes, Slytherin. That's the house that Hagrid said evil witches and wizards came from and that blond kid was in, Draco Malfoy. Now the boy was glaring angrily at Harry for some odd reason. Harry just glared back and resumed looking around at the school. 

His gaze finally fell on two of the professors. They seemed to be locked in a deep conversation. The first wore a strange turban on his head, the one he had met with Hagrid in Diagon Alley. The second brought some strange tingle of recognition. Harry continued to stare and was rewarded when the man threw him a glare; his scar pulsed with pain all of the sudden. He turned and asked Ron's older brother, Percy who the man was and learned that he was Professor Snape who taught potions and hated all Gryffindors.

~*~

Harry Potter was seething! The potions professor was horrible! Harry now knew that Percy was wrong. If Snape hated the other Gryffindors then he loathed him. Harry began walking down the hall, his new best friend complaining loudly about 'that greasy git' and all previous thoughts of possibly knowing the man was forgotten.

THE END.

~~~~~

To my reviewers:

Tati1 – Ah, all your questions have been answered…yes, it is unfair, sorry it wasn't longer, I just didn't want to drag it out!

Shezan – Yep, last chapter! Hope it doesn't make you sad!

Amber16 – Nope, as you can see, this chapter is over and Sev had no great epiphany, so sad, Harry is still at the Dursley's!

SilverKnight7 – I may just make a sequel, I don't know yet!

Falling-alone – Haha, I hate cliffhangers as well, yet, somehow I love adding them into my story! Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

Kady Rilla Wholi – Sev leaves because he'd rather teach in the magical world! Yeah, Harry is cute, I feel bad that life is so rough on him.

Zorro x – Ahh, nope, ten chapters? This is the last one, so you don't have to wait any longer, unless I decide to write a sequel, but then they would meet in the first chapter! Glad you like the story!

Starr2 – Hmm, for some reason, I think that you won't like the end of this story… no grand epiphany, and Snape doesn't save Harry… but thanks for liking the story so far!

Susan – I am cringing away in fear right now, because I didn't do any of the things you wanted me to do… Harry wasn't saved! I'm sorry! Glad you like the story!

Wynjara – Yeah, Snape does regret not being there for Harry, but he has a new plan right now, and he plans on helping Harry as much as he can.

Gina – Thanks! Sorry about Snape just leaving Harry!

Arafel2 – Yeah, sorry this is the last chapter!

Anora – Hope you got into your play, Russian accents are hard to do without making them seem too fake! I love being in plays! Glad you like the story!  
azntgr01 – Thanks!

LittleEar BigEar's sis – Thanks! I am so glad that you like it!

Kristendotcom – Thanks! Yeah, I liked those parts as well, I hope the gift didn't disappoint people! 

DxInsider – I am hiding right now for fear that people are gonna mob me, I mean, you've been waving your sign for weeks…sorry!

Pip3 – Yeah, Harry is gonna miss having him around!

SilverDragonHawk – Thanks! I like the lemon drop part too!!!

Kateri1 – Yeah, Snape should have thought of Harry more. The poor kid!

Eva McGregor – Well, there might be a sequel, and that one would probably have a happy ending…

Amber-and-Ash – Ok, you're right, I did over use the twinkling bit, but Snape doesn't know Dumbledore that well yet… You are right about the tree and dog and me never actually telling you that he hears about it. I probably should have added it. Sorry.

Lee Lee Potter – Sorry, you find out what it is here though!

Erin – Thanks! I'm glad you thought Snape was in character! I hate stories where he is so completely out of character that it is unbelievable!  
Romm – Yep, and yes, poor Harry!

Solaris Isa – Perhaps he'll find out if I make a sequel!

? – Thanks!

Bet's – Thanks so much! I am so glad you like it and hearing reviews like yours always make me so glad that I decided to post this! 

Eliza Guerin – Thanks! Glad you like it!

Prophetess Of Hearts – Perhaps I will make a sequel!

Unseen Watcher – Haha! Wow, so dramatic over just one small chapter! Hope this one didn't disappoint!

Anonymous – Hehe! Thanks, I am so glad you liked the chapter, and I am glad that some people were able to figure out what was happening in chapter 10! Some people just need a bigger nudge in the right direction more than others!

Shrouded Spirits – Thanks so much! I am so glad you like the story and that you like how I keep Snape in character! I was hoping I was doing that!

Howlingwolf1 – Perhaps he will learn the whole truth if I do a sequel!

Cally – Hehe, yeah, it's the last chapter and, yes, I so think that there was a freak lightning storm and Fudge did get singed… it would serve him right!

Janet – So glad you like it, and I hope you do get to read my other story and enjoy it!

Starangel2106 – So glad you like it!

GoddessMoonLady – Ah, Sev does miss Harry, but doesn't go back for him…how sad, ah well, perhaps there will be a sequel!

Prd2bAmerican18 – No, if there is a sequel it would be when Harry is older, at least sixth year now, maybe later…

Otspock – So glad that you are enjoying the story!

Ping*pong5 – Yes, last chapter… there may be a sequel, but not of alternate school years, it would have to be sixth year or later now…

Lover5 – Thanks!

Gaina Katrea – Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoy it!

Lindiel Eryn – Yep, you are actually one of the only people who is accepting it, and wasn't asking me for a super happy ending with Snape running out of the school to save Harry…

Kalliope – So glad you like, hope this answered your questions!

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story and will review to tell me what you think about it!

*****Well, I can't believe that The Neighbor is actually done! Anyways, I did in fact decide to do a sequel which begins the summer before sixth year. It is called A Guiding Hand. I hope you'll all check it out and tell me what you think! Oh, and yes, it follows canon with everything. Even if I was very upset with the book and the death, I respect what Rowling wrote and will keep its contents in my story. So, that means if you haven't read the book yet (Has anyone actually not read it yet?) and you don't want anything spoiled, best to put off the sequel for the time being! Have fun!

~Spiffycool


End file.
